Fairy DxD: Summer From Another World
by Blake Zephyr
Summary: That day, everything changed. Natsu was swallowed by the Ecliptic Gate, and brought to another world, far different from his own. There, he met her, and he was reincarnated, in order to live for her. She was the key to returning to his world, and he was the strength she needed for hers. This is the story of the sealed Dragon, the oppai loving pervert, and the lost Dragonslayer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and High School DxD are rightfully and respectively owned by Hiro Mashima and Ichibei Ishibumi… If you like the story, please support the original authors as well.**

**Fairy DxD: Summer From Another World**

**Prologue:**

**Reset: Beginning of a Crimson Lifestyle…**

* * *

_Crimson…_

_The first color which ever crossed my eyes as I fell into this unknown land…_

_And the last color I saw before I lost myself in the pitch-black darkness…_

_When I looked closer, past the strands of her hair, which was dyed by the color of the red sunset-_

_-The same color as the blood which ran across my wounds…_

_I saw her blue, soulful and gentle eyes…_

"_Beautiful…" I muttered… _

_I closed my eyes, my fall unbroken and uncushioned…_

_But before I reached the solid ground, a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves on my tired body…_

_And after that, I didn't know what happened next, for my consciousness completely slipped away…_

* * *

How did this happen, you ask? Well, let me recount the events I remember, before I was transported to another land.

That day, everything changed.

It happened after my fight with someone insanely strong. I hate to admit it, but this guy-apparently the boss of the fight, was pretty strong.

While riding a flaming Dragon named Atlas Flame, I-Natsu Dragneel, had given the finishing blow on the being which claimed to be the Future Rogue Cheney. I broke the infernal gate-Eclipse, by defeating the master pulling the strings-Rogue, who rode on a gigantic Dragon called Motherglare. By doing so, the titanic Dragon's body crashed towards the gate, and destroyed parts of it…

…Finally, it was over. Though my body was bruised and bloodied, the battle was won.

After the gate was destroyed, the seven Dragons which entered it started vanishing; their bodies were returning to their original timeline. Even Rogue-the villain was disappearing. I bid farewell to Old-man Atlas Flame, who was an acquaintance of my father Igneel. Without his help and his flames-which were tasty by the way, I couldn't have defeated that evil Dragonslayer.

The mages of Fiore were celebrating. After all, because of my heroic deed, the second War between Dragons and Humans was halted. As my allies rushed towards me, I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in my heart.

I was supposed to be a Dragon Slayer, but I couldn't even kill a single Dragon despite my strength. I was supposed to be strong, but I felt powerless when I faced that gigantic monster. I felt as if I've failed Igneel; I have no right to be called a Dragon Slayer. Even with the tremendous cheering of my comrades, I felt empty.

Lucy and Wendy came over, and my blonde teammate gave me a quick hug. Happy-was insanely happy after I won, and Gray-the naked pervert, gave me a pat on the back. Seriously, I hated having a stripping pervert as a rival, but I guess after seeing him alive, I couldn't help but think that no other guy was worthy of being called my rival. Erza walked towards me while limping, but she had wounds all over her body. I rushed over to check on her injuries, and realized the pain and fatigue that my body carried. I stumbled, but she caught me. My face landed on something really soft.

"You did it again, Natsu… But why do you always pick on the strongest ones?" She asked chuckling, as I struggled under her hold. Erza, I'm glad you're not in your armor… Your woman parts are really soft and all, but-

"Gugh… hugh… C..can't b…reathe…." I managed. Are your trying to kill me, Erza-sama?!

It happened then.

**GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

A loud roar echoed from the broken gate…

My comrades backed off immediately, cautious of Eclipse. Erza let go of my still numb body, and I met the solid flooring…

**BANG!**

Yeah, thanks Erza. You're a really good friend.

I took a glance at the broken gateway, and I froze for a second.

It looked far away, but a gigantic, red scaly thing was slithering on the other side of Eclipse, the gateway giving off an ominous vibe. By gigantic, I mean 200 meters big-I figured the height of the being because of my inhuman eyesight, but the thing that completely took me was the large scaly head-with a mouth which could've swallowed ten men whole, and amber eyes which had an apathetic look.

It was a Dragon-a large red Dragon…

The cogs in my brain started turning, and only one thing was on my mind-Igneel.

However, it wasn't Igneel. I knew, because: one-the Dragon didn't carry the same type of warmth and regality that Igneel carried with him. Igneel gave off a feeling that he was far superior to everyone; however, Igneel was also kind, and gentle. This Dragon gave off a feeling of empathy, and nothingness.

And two-as I mentioned before, that Dragon was insanely huge. By estimation, he must be four times bigger than Igneel.

I summoned my flames, and they responded by coating my arms with fire-Hell fire. The flames which I consumed moments ago were still burning within me, and if this Dragon threatens my allies, I would definitely fight back with what's left of my strength.

However, the Dragon didn't look like it was interested in fighting, or even going out of the gate. I stood there, dumbfounded, until the fatigue finally caught up to my body. I stumbled forward towards the gate, but caught myself just as I would've entered it. My flames dispersed as if sensing my tiredness.

The Dragon-It felt as if it was calling for me. It feels as if it was drawn here due to the other Dragons, but when I looked at the space it was in, I couldn't help but feel confused. The red Dragon seemed as if it was flying in this endless void, which was littered with debris and giant rocks. It looked just like outer space, or I think it did, from the descriptions in the stories. I haven't been there yet, but looking through this gateway, it feels as if this was it.

Behind me, I heard a stuttering voice which I was familiar with.

"I-I-It can't be! I-Is t-that Great Red?!" When I looked back, our guild master-Makarov Dreyar was struggling to form words.

"Natsu, get away!" Erza shouted. However-

**GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

The Dragon roared again, and completely caught me by surprise. I lost the feeling in my legs, and I fell into the gate. I felt something grab me from behind, and saw the master's magically stretched hand taking hold of my body. But it wasn't enough-a force behind the gate was pulling me in, and it didn't seem like gramp's strength could stop it from taking me. A magic of some sort was sucking in everything near the gate, and unluckily, I was closest to it.

"Everyone! Help!" Lucy and Gray grabbed hold of gramp's tiny body, and helped him pull me out. At that instance, everyone started grabbing whatever body part which was connected to that gigantic hand they could reach, in order to bring me out. I saw a lot of my friends crying for my sake, however, it was impossible.

"Destroy the gate!" Princess Hisui ordered, and I felt the earth shaking from the variety of magic attacks which were aimed at the gigantic doorway. It should've stopped functioning, but somehow, it still worked.

Seriously guys, I'm happy that you're trying-but it's useless. My body slowly inched closer instead of being brought away from the mysterious portal. Inside, the giant Dragon was closing in, and I felt the pull from within growing stronger. My scarf was starting to choke me.

**GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

With that final roar, the shockwave blew away the mages from this side. Gramp's grip weakened, and I was drawn inside. Just as I entered the gate, someone grabbed hold of my hand. Her scarlet hair was glistening due to the ominous light which was coming from the other side.

"Erza, let go! Or it'll take us both!" I shouted at her. I couldn't take another one of my allies, because I was afraid leading her to death with me.

"No! I won't let go!" She declared with resolution. She was grabbing onto a sword which was impaled on the ground, but even then, I saw her grip on the sword loosening.

I made my choice. I didn't know what would happen once I got inside, so I gambled with my life on the line. I gazed at Erza's brown eyes, and showed a smile to assure her everything would be okay.

"Promise me that everyone will be alright…" my eyes were tearing up. She too, was crying on my behalf.

"Y-Yes, I promise-so please, let's go home together…" Even then, I steeled myself as I did what I had to. The force behind the gate was starting to pull the other mages inside, and I doubted they could stop the pull from getting them. Debris and broken materials were sucked in; time was running short.

"I've got a plan, Erza… Trust me, okay? Now let go!" I ordered, but she stubbornly refused. The wizards from our side were panicking. In the corner of my eyes, I saw helmets and shields flying towards that gate. I thought I even saw underwear, but right now, it wasn't important. I released a long sigh.

Man, I was going to regret this.

"If I live, I promise-I will find a way back." With that said, I ignited my hands, and the mighty Titania completely let go of me. She screamed as I fell into the void.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She called. They all screamed my name, but I was resolute.

"Goodbye…" I whispered sadly.

I let the flow carry me in, and I saw the crumbling gate which connected both worlds. It seemed my plan would work after all.

"**Second Origin: Release! Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer!"** With those two cries, the force which erupted from me shook the foundation of the gate from this side. I prepared my stance even as I was falling towards the gigantic Dragon.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** I challenged the pulling force, and willed my body to go back from where I came from. As soon as I reached the gate, the shocked faces of my allies were shown to me. Guilt overtook my feelings.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm going to destroy the gate from this side… so you guys destroy the one on your side! I shouted. Even though they were tear-stricken, they understood me.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** I struck with my arm, which was imbued by lightning and fire. The ruined gate shook, but it wasn't enough. I released more power from my body.

"**Dragonslayer Secret Art…" **I let loose a barrage of my most powerful punches to weaken the gate.

"**Crimson Lotus: Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" **The impact of my last punch pushed me back. The gate was shaking wildly, and I unleashed my final strike.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" **I gathered the last of my strength, and called forth even the Hellish flames I had recently gained. I concentrated my all of my power, and as I swiped both arms while turning around, torrents of lightning and hellfire assaulted the metallic structure, before it finally gave in and collapsed.

From the mages side, the structure crumbled due to their combined attacks, and the remnants of the gate were sucked into the portal, and vanished, with me in it.

Even then, I thought that it was the last time I was going to see them…

I thought it was the very last time I would see the color red again…

After that, I heard the roar once more, completely forgetting about the Dragon until now, I closed my eyes, and waited for it to swallow me…

Minutes passed by, and my body still felt as if it was being pulled.

Moments went on, and I was still falling…

When I opened my eyes, the vast space was gone-

Completely replaced by a dark, starry canvas- the midnight sky…

And I saw her-a girl with crimson hair, similar to someone I knew…

Black, leathery wings allowed her to fly, and she was rushing towards me, trying to reach my falling body.

Her blue eyes were outstanding… I closed my eyes after finally seeing something beautiful within this terrifying nightmare…

* * *

…wake…

…up…

Wake…up…

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up…I'm going to… Kiss you!" I forced my eyes open.

The annoying voice of a girl kept repeating the same line over and over again. I rubbed my tired eyes, and took in the view. I brought my upper body up, and looked around.

I was in a foreign room. An open window was situated beside the bed I was in. Odd things littered the disorderly room, but I felt cozy, due to the fact that my house was also untidy and disorderly. A big flat black thing with a screen was standing on top of a near table-it was pretty similar to the viewing lacrimas in Magnolia, but it had a more solid look to it. Different magazines with naked girls on the cover were scattered everywhere. Likewise, the walls were plastered by pictures of curvaceous and semi-nude women. Aside from those, everything seemed normal.

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up…I'm going to… Kiss you!" I looked for the source of the female voice, but instead, I found a small, time-telling device-an alarm clock. I grabbed it with my hand, and turned it over, trying to see how a girl's voice magically appeared from it. A screen was showing a picture of a moving girl on it.

"Oh-you're awake. Neat alarm clock, right?" I looked at the doorway, and saw a teenage boy, probably my age, leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed, and a displeased look written on his face. He had unkempt, short brown hair, brown eyes and in my opinion, a very perverted looking face.

"Where am I?! Who the hell are you?! What is this mysterious device which keeps shouting?!" I threw the alarm on the ground, however-

The guy dived for it, and caught it with his hands.

"Hey! What the hell man?! Don't go throwing other people's stuff…" He cradled the object in his arms and started crying.

"Did he hurt you? It's alright, I'm right here…" What the hell was up with this guy? He's treating that object as if it was important. I saw him glaring at me.

"Now-get the hell off my bed! I keep wishing for girls to sleep with me, and instead, I get a guy!" He shouted. I slowly got up, and noticed that I was completely naked. The rude boy covered his eyes when he saw my man parts.

"Gaaaah! C-C-Cover yourself, dammit! I want oppai, not your tea twig!" He kept screaming like a girl. I shrugged, and used the blankets on the bed to cover myself up. Finally, the jerk settled down and took his hands of his face. He breathed in to compose himself, and started mumbling.

"Man, if only that beautiful Onee-sama didn't ask me to, I would've left you to rot… Fucking good-looking guy… I hate good-looking guys…" I caught every word which he was muttering. He looked at me again, and pointed to a table drawer.

"There's a note for you there. I placed some spare clothes for you to wear on the chair with your scarf… After you're done changing, get out! Got it?!" With that, he walked out and slammed the door. I, on the other hand, was entirely confused.

I paced back and forth, and after some thinking, decided to put on some clothes. I still had no idea where I was, and my only lead to getting back was the red haired girl I saw. After changing, I checked myself out on a nearby mirror. The black shirt and blue jeans which the jerk prepared fitted perfectly. I found a pair of rubber slippers and slid my feet on them. Finally, I secured my battered scarf properly around my neck.

"Good. Now, what do I do?" I was honestly amazed with myself, because I managed to keep myself from panicking. Well, I did learn that if I was in an unknown situation, I should keep my head cool and think…

…Thinking wasn't my forte, so the next thing I did was punch the nearby table, destroying it in the process, to vent out my feelings…

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! Where the hell aaaaaaaaaam IIIIIIIIIIIIII" I grabbed my head- and then, started panicking. I'm in serious trouble. I looked out of the window, and saw houses lined up next to each other. A paved road separated this side from the other, and trees were planted near gateways. Judging from the landscape, I wasn't in Crocus anymore.

Oh yeah! I remembered the note, and went to the destroyed table. The contents in the drawer spilled, and I saw more pictures of nude women, but I disregarded them for now. I found a sealed envelope and turned it over. I read the address-

"To the cute, pink haired boy…" I narrowed my eyes, and tore it open. Seeing as I was the only pink haired guy in the room, I guess this was the note for me. Inside was a map. I stared at it closely, and found a section with a large X mark on it. An arrow was pointing over to it, with words stating "go here as soon as you can.". I folded the map and jumped outside through the window.

* * *

"Kuoh Academy, huh…" I stared at the sign in front of me.

This must be it then…

After walking for a few minutes, I reached an area enclosed by a brick wall. A wide gate was the only means of entering it-if I make jumping over an exception, and seeing as there were no guards, I simply walked inside. A lot of people my age were walking around, dressed in the same clothing. The girls wore white long-sleeved, button-down shirts with a black ribbon on the collar, complete with black shoulder capes and matching button-down corsets, and finally, magenta skirts with white accents. The boys, on the other hand, wore black blazers with white accents, while some only had white, long-sleeved dress shirts with a black ribbon on the collar… The males similarly wore matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

What the hell? Is this a training camp for the army? A lot of people were giving me weird looks-well, seeing as I totally stood out due to my clothing, I couldn't blame them. I brushed off their stares and continued walking towards my destination.

I reached the area marked on the map. It was an old building, battered and worn out compared to the rest. I was completely alert, due to the weird atmosphere the building was giving off. I slowly approached the door with caution.

I knocked thrice.

…No answer.

I hammered the door even harder.

…Still no answer.

"Shit." I did the best logical thing on my head. I punched the door, expecting it to be made of magical material…

…It broke. Before the wooden frame fell back, the door snapped in half. Behind it, I saw a short girl with medium length white hair and hazel colored eyes. She wore the same thing as the girls I passed by, save for the cape, and her face was unnaturally expressionless.

"…Buchou is going to be mad."

She beckoned me to follow her, and I was led towards a room with weird symbols on the door. The little girl knocked, and opened the door to let me in. Before I went inside, I managed to see the sign, which read- "Occult Research Club."

The inside was quite nice-the floor was paneled with wood, and several comfortable looking couches and chairs were positioned beside the walls. On one side, a curtain obstructed something, and the sound of rushing water could be heard from inside. Painted on the floor was another symbol of sorts. A table was positioned in front of a nearby window, and on the desk were stacks of paper.

"…I have brought the guest." The little girl spoke to the other side of the curtained area. The gushing water stopped, and after a few moments, a beautiful girl stepped out.

Her black hair-which was still wet, was put up in a long ponytail, which nearly reached the floor. Her clothing consisted of the same material as the little girl, but she, like the females I passed by, was already wearing a cape. She placed a hand on her mouth, as her purple eyes focused at me.

"Ara, ara… He's quite cute…" …Hmm? Is she talking about me?

"…Is buchou present?"

"She left a while ago… Something about taking care of the necessary paperwork for his transfer..."

"…I see. Then, I shall go now… The door needs to be fixed." The little girl bowed politely, and quickly glared at me, before excusing herself outside.

I was alone with the other lady.

The black haired girl smiled while walking over to me. She stopped and looked at me from head to toe. She was pretty tall, seeing as I was only a few inches taller than her, and she kept emitting a mysterious aura, which kept me on guard.

"Is there a problem?" I asked while scratching my head. Her purple eyes fixed themselves back at mine.

"Ufufu. You need to change into your school uniform… Classes are starting, you know?"

* * *

After being forced to take a shower, I stepped out of the bathroom and put on the clothes prepared for me. It was the same thing the guys I passed by wore. Is this an infiltration mission? Am I supposed to go in as one of them?

I left the coat and dress shirt unbuttoned; exposing the black shirt I wore underneath, because it was pretty stuffy. I formed my hair into spikes, and after finishing, I secured my scarf and sat on one of the couches. The pretty girl carried a tray filled with delicious looking food. The aroma which came from the plates made my stomach grumble. Speaking of which, I haven't had breakfast yet…

"Ara, ara. It looks like you're hungry." Her smile was starting to scare me now. I shook my head, but my stomach betrayed my thoughts. She giggled.

"Ufufu, no need to be shy. Please, dig in. I just prepared this just now, you know?" She had a sympathetic look, which said "can it be that my cooking is not edible?" It was enough to drive me into guilt, so I picked up a bowl of rice. However, there were no eating utensils in sight… Guess I'll use my hands then.

"Um… I'm eating then…" I muttered as she handed me a pair of sticks. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's this?" I asked.

"They're chopsticks. Don't you know how to use them?"

"…N-No."

"Ufufu, seems like I'll have to show you then." She handled the chopsticks, and picked up a piece of saucy meat with it. She guided the food towards my mouth.

"…Say Ahh.." I crossed my arms and turned to the side.

Fuck, I'm not a child! I took a quick look at her, and she was frowning.

"…Ahh…" I hesitated, but once I opened my mouth, the piece of meat entered my mouth.

I was jolted as the taste of the food hit my tongue. The meat was well done, and covered with a rich sweet and sour sauce which made my mouth water.

"Hmm… It's good!" I said after swallowing, earning a smile from the girl.

"Is it? I'm glad…" And with that, the food kept coming-more like, she kept feeding me like a baby…

But hey, I wasn't complaining now! It's either this or I use my hands, and they'd get stocky… Besides, if I think of it as service worthy of a hero, then its fine, isn't it?

One by one, the plates were cleared of food. I patted my belly in satisfaction, as the girl offered me tea.

"I'm Akeno, by the way. Himejima Akeno… A third year at Kuoh Academy." She introduced herself with a bow. I rubbed my chin, and decided to return the formality.

"Uhh… Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you!" I replied with a smile. If this kind lady offered me something to eat, I guess I can trust her-for now. Wait-she didn't put poison in the food, right?

Seeing my worried look, she chuckled, as if reading my thoughts.

"Ara, ara… I didn't put poison in it." She stated with a weird expression. She cleared the table and walked away, before returning a few seconds later for the teacup, which I emptied.

"Natsu Dragneel… What a unique name. Tell me, where are you from?" She inquired.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, from-" Just then, the door opened.

"Hmm… I see you're getting along quite well." My gaze was met by electric, blue eyes. Another girl had entered the room, and she had the same uniform that Akeno was wearing. What took my attention was her crimson hair, and I remembered seeing her just before I ended up in that rude guy's room.

"Ahh… It's you!" I pointed a shaky finger at her, who simply smiled. She walked over towards me, and crossed her arms. I was vaguely aware of her insanely big chest, and when I looked over at Akeno, I noticed that she too had a big chest. Well, I was used to enormous breasts, so I didn't think about it any further.

"It seems like you're fine. I'm glad… You fell from the sky, you know? I didn't know what to do, so I asked a passerby to carry you to his house with my instructions…" She muttered. Normally, when people fall from the sky, ordinary people weren't this calm, so I figured that these people were anything but ordinary. And by passerby-did she mean the rude boy from before?

"Hey lady, where is this place?" I asked rudely. My patience was wearing thin, and I wanted answers, dammit!

"Now, now… I think introductions are needed first. You already know Akeno, am I right?" Beside her, the black haired girl was waving her hand. I nodded, and introduced myself again.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. The mage guild Fairy Tail's Salamander, and a Fire Dragonslayer." I stated proudly, which shocked both women.

"Mage guild… Dragon slayer?" Akeno whispered, disbelieving my words.

"You're a magician? And a Dragon slayer at that… This is bad…" The redhead mumbled while putting a hand under her chin. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, please tell me about yourself, Natsu Dragneel…"

* * *

I told them everything-Fairy Tail, Igneel, my guild mates, my quests and the things that I did until I faced off against those Dragons and got myself swallowed by the mysterious gate. While I talked, I was saddened by the fact that my nakama weren't with me, and I wondered what they were doing right now. I couldn't stop worrying, even after I finished my story. It was a miracle that I held my patience up to this point-If it was the me from the past, I would've started destroying things in order to get answers. It seems that I've matured-a little.

"-After that, I saw a gigantic, red Dragon, but it wasn't Igneel. I got inside the portal in order to destroy it from the inside-which was pretty idiotic, even for me. After the gate was destroyed, I ended up here." I finished with a sigh. By the time I ended my story, an hour had already passed-the sun was nearly at its hottest, and the coat I was wearing was getting extremely uncomfortable. The crimson haired girl broke her third teacup, and Akeno was covering her mouth.

"…Right." The redhead managed after a long time. She was actually quite nice-she didn't interrupt me nor ask any questions as I was speaking, and so did her black haired companion.

"Okay… Now, bring me back!" I yelled. The girl in front of me placed her hand on her forehead, as if disbelieving my story.

"I can't do that… I don't even know what you're talking about. Fiore, Magnolia, Crocus, Tenrou? …I'm sorry to say, but I don't know any of those places. The world you're from is full of fantasies…" She stated as if I was crazy.

"W..W-What? I'm telling the truth! AAGH, it's no use… I'm just wasting my time here…" I reached my limit and stood up furiously. Just as I started walking, a hand attached itself on my arm, and stopped me. I looked back, and saw the redhead facing me with eyes full of seriousness.

"I'm not doubting your story, but I can only come up with one conclusion-" She looked towards Akeno, who nodded.

"-You're from another world." She finished. I laughed at her preposterous idea.

"Hahaha, yeah right… So what are you-aliens?" I stared at her with disbelieving eyes… She was the one who was crazy.

"Actually, from our perspective, you are the alien, Natsu-kun." The black haired lady replied. The other girl continued after a minute.

"It's improbable, but not entirely impossible… You saw a titanic red Dragon right?" She asked. Just then, I remembered what gramps muttered just before I fell in.

"…Yeah. I recall gramps saying something like-G-Greet Red…?" Both of the girls wore puzzled expressions.

"Great Red?" Akeno asked, shocked.

"Ahh, yes…" I confirmed.

"Then, my theory seems right… I need to tell Onii-sama about this…" the redhead mumbled to herself after letting go of my arm.

What was I supposed to do know? From the flow of this conversation, it seems like these girls were as clueless as I was… I can't go home soon, can I?

"Where am I, anyway?" I finally asked. Akeno answered for me.

"Kuoh Academy. To be more precise- you're in Japan. It's on a continent called Asia, which is the largest in our world-the Earth."

"…?"

A dozen question marks floated inside my head.

"…What?" I managed after some time.

"That's not important right now… Natsu Dragneel-"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to send you back, but I'll try to find a way. I promise, but-" She paused for a while, and after considering something, she continued.

"I'm positive you should stay here for a while. Go and act as a student of this academy while I try to find answers…" Act as a student? What am I supposed to do?

After much thought, I asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"…You are not from this world, correct? Something bad might occur if you stay here… Besides, as a Gremory, it's only natural for me to help a cute boy, even if he's a stranger. That, and I feel a nice vibe from you…" She signaled to Akeno, who nodded, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, Natsu-kun… Second period is already starting." I was dragged outside the clubroom, but I took a look back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rias. Rias Gremory… a Devil…"

* * *

Immediately after getting out of the room, Akeno stopped me.

"Ara, ara… I forgot your things."

"My things?"

"The things you need for school… Please wait a moment." She hurried back towards the room. While Akeno took whatever things she mentioned, I was pondering on something.

I thought about what the girl-Rias had mentioned before I left-

-Devil…

Was she joking? I shook my head and forced a chuckle…

"Yeah right, and I'm a Magician…"

…Hmm. Wait a second-Technically, I am a magician… but I'm not one of those phonies who showed extravagant tricks like pulling a rabbit from within a hat, and other stuff… I need to work on my comeback lines…

Inside the room, I could hear both girls discussing something. I leaned closer towards the door, and used my sharp hearing to, well, eavesdrop-what else? Something fishy was going on…

"-So, you didn't turn him into your slave? How come he understands us perfectly? He's not Japanese, right?" I distinguished Akeno's elegant voice from inside.

"No, not yet… I simply cast a low level spell on him, similar to the Devil's universal translator… He shouldn't have any trouble understanding our language…I still have some doubt though, and besides, I already have an idea who to turn into my pawn…"

"Why not make him into a rook, a knight, or a-"

"I can't; he'll consume two pieces-so it's only possible with a pawn…"

"Then, why not use a pawn piece-"

"If I do that, I won't be able to turn the other one into my slave-"

"You mean…?"

"Yes… I checked, and if I use it on him, he'll consume all eight pieces… I still need to check which one is a better trade…"

…What the hell were they talking about? A pond, hook… night… are they talking about fishing…? And me-a slave? Hell no! No way I'm going to become someone's slave!

Akeno continued the discussion.

"…He's strong, huh? My skin shivers from the power I feel whenever I'm near him… I don't know about the other boy, but-"

"I know, Akeno… If Hyoudou Issei isn't worth much, I'll definitely take him…"

A moment of silence… After a while-

"I'll be going then…"

"Tell Natsu Dragneel to keep an eye on him… They'll be classmates after all."

"Yes, buchou."

I heard the sound of shifting footsteps, and quickly walked back to my previous position as discreetly as possible, so that I wouldn't be accused of eavesdropping. This was by far the smartest idea I've had all day…

I put on an innocent face, and after Akeno stepped out of the room, I smiled.

"I'm sorry for taking a while."

"It's fine. Can we go now?"

She handed me a sling bag, which I opened to see several notebooks and things that looked like writing materials from inside.

"You're going to need that in class."

The sunlight was dazzling; I covered my eyes as my sight focused on the surroundings. The people in uniforms were now inside the buildings, I suppose-seeing that the grounds were completely empty.

"Akeno, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Ufufu… You're going to attend classes like a regular student."

"Yeah, I got that, but what I mean is-what does a student do?"

Akeno tilted her head in a cute way, and placed a hand on her cheek while we walked.

"Ara, ara…You'll find out. Just blend in with the others…"

"Is this an infiltration mission?"

"Yes, you can think of it that way."

I'm gonna be a ninja! Blending in with the surroundings is my specialty-sort of…

We walked towards the direction of a huge, freshly painted building, and climbed several sets of stairs once we got inside. I saw students in uniforms passing as by, and received really weird looks from them.

"Himejima Onee-sama! You're as beautiful as always." A girl greeted, but Akeno kept her pace, and simply waved at her, who seemed to have received weak knees.

"Who's that guy beside Onee-sama…? It's not her boyfriend, isn't he?" Her other female companion asked. Obviously, she was referring to me, who was scowling back at her.

"N-No way! Himejima Onee-sama dislikes men. That boy's cute, but he looks like a delinquent…"

"Maybe he's Onee-sama's plaything?" The last two comments were delivered in whispers, but I heard them perfectly.

Who's the plaything, you bastards?! I nearly lost my temper, but Akeno stopped walking and faced a door. She knocked three times, and then turned to look at me.

"Please behave yourself in class, all right?" She buttoned up my shirt and fixed my collar. Just then, the door opened, and a middle aged man appeared from inside.

"May I help you, Himejima-san?"

"Excuse me sensei, but I have brought the transferee with me."

The man nodded, and went back inside without closing the door, and gave instructions to his students, who were gaping as they looked in our direction. Whispers broke out again, and for the third time this day, people were giving me weird looks.

"Akeno, can I beat up anyone who picks a fight with me?" I stated loudly, so that they would hear me.

"D-Did, you hear that?! That punk casually called our Onee-sama by her name!" the males started conversing.

"Die!"

Akeno's usually smiling face turned into a slight frown.

"Ara, ara… Natsu-kun, it's alright for you to call me by name during private times, but-" I fixed my eyes on her.

"-I would prefer it if you refer to me as Akeno-senpai, or Akeno-san when there are other people around, got it?" She pinched my cheek while she lectured me.

Did I do something wrong? I took a quick peek inside, and found majority of the male students giving me murderous glares.

"Geez,.. fine."

Akeno-san nodded and bowed to the sensei.

"I'll be going then. I'll send someone to pick you up if buchou needs you…"

"Okay…"

"And Natsu-kun, can I ask you to please watch over someone named Hyoudou Issei-kun? I'll treat you to food if you do so…" She whispered.

Food…? Fine I guess…

Akeno…-san left after that. Sensei beckoned me to come inside.

* * *

"Now class, it might be sudden, but we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Sensei gestured to me.

Introduce myself? Should I tell them about my abilities and background then? Or should I go with the lie Akeno-san told me to?

Fuck, this is an infiltration mission, right? I should tell them the lie then.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a transfer student-" just then, my eyes wandered to a certain guy who was letting out a serious killing intent towards me. His glare held animosity, as if he were wishing for me to die.

I stopped my introductions and pointed a finger at the guy, who had messy brown hair, an open coat with a red shirt underneath, and an extremely pissed and teary face.

"You're the guy from before!" I shouted, as everyone looked towards him.

"I could say the same to you, you bastard!" He replied after standing up.

"You know Hyoudou?!"

"Do you know this pervert, Dragneel-kun?" A girl asked.

"Did he do something to you?" Another girl asked.

"Shut the fuck up and leave this talk to men!" The girls started throwing all sorts of things at the guy, who was simply shaking.

"First, you steal my bed… Then, you steal one of our school's idols, what are you going to steal next, you bastard?!"

The guy cried on the spot.

"Everyone, please be quiet. Hyoudou Issei-kun… I will not tolerate your rude behavior towards our new student." The guy sat down afterwards, but he was still sobbing.

Wait-he's Hyoudou Issei?! I'm supposed to watch over a guy like that?! So, he's my target, huh…

Well, since Akeno-san promised me food, I guess I could…

"Natsu Dragneel-kun, please take an empty seat… Now class, we will begin our lesson."

When the sensei said the word "lesson", I couldn't stop getting chills. I had a really bad premonition about all of these.

* * *

"Yeah! It's finally done!" I cried after the last morning class. It was already noon break, and everyone had started to take out their lunch boxes…

Fuck! What the hell?! This place is a killing field I tell you! It's like Erza teaching me all over again! I wannaaa go home~~

"Why is this happening to me~…?" I brought my face to the table in front of me, and silently sobbed. Fuuuck… I hate school…

Mathematics… Economics… History, Science…?! Why do I have to suffer this torture…? It was a miracle I understood English and Japanese… Wait, why did I understand them?

"I'm definitely skipping class after this…"

Behind me, Hyoudou Issei and two other guys were gathered, and engaged in a heated discussion.

"Hey, Issei… I found a neat spot behind the Kendo clubroom…" A bald headed boy started.

"…W-What do you mean, Motohama?!"

"It's a peeping hole… A peeping hole…"

Issei had a strong look. He slammed the table, which gained the attention of the rest of the class.

"What the heck are we still doing here then? Let's go!"

I sighed. I could hear vague murmuring around me, but I caught the word "pervert" several times.

"Hey-you three." I called over.

"What do you want, Dragneel?!" Hyoudou Issei snarled.

"Came to make fun of us, you damned popular guy?!" Baldy asked rudely… Was I popular?

I composed myself- after all, I could finish these guys off with relative ease.

"I wouldn't peek if I were you… the last time I did that, I nearly got stabbed by a sword." The three cautiously went closer to me.

"Y-You, also peek?" Issei asked, disbelieving me.

"I only did it for revenge-and to kill time…" Which was clearly a mistake… Erza nearly killed me instead…

One of them came forward-it was a geeky boy with glasses. He fixed his glasses and whispered so that only the four of us could hear. If I recalled correctly, this guy was Motohama-he was quite participative in class.

"So, are you a pervert like us, Dragneel-kun?"

"By pervert, what do you mean?" Hey, I'm not really fond of ogling women's body parts, but it still excites me to see a naked woman-after all, I'm still a guy, but I was curious to how perverted these guys could really be. His companion chuckled before replying.

"Pervert-we are the embodiment of lust and carnal pleasures!" Matsuda, the bald one answered. Beside him, Issei was nodding.

"We peek, in order to fulfill women's desire to get attention! What is the purpose of having big breasts and wide hips if nobody appreciates it?!" Issei declared with tear strung eyes.

"Clearly, you wouldn't understand the grief we unpopular guys feel… A guy like you gets to hang out with cute girls, while we are left at the side to rot… How harsh this world is…!" Motohama cried.

"I merely wish, that all girls would look at us as if weren't trash…" Matsuda wiped his tears.

Man, these guys were pitiful. However, I felt their anguish, and because I was a nice guy, I actually sympathized with them.

"He~y, Dragneel-kun. I wouldn't hang out with the Perverted Trio if I was you- you might get infected by their stupidity and perversion…" A girl with glasses yelled.

"Hey, Perverted Trio! Don't try anything with Dragneel-san!"

"Stay away, from him, you damned cockroaches!"

The girls in the class started chucking different things at the crying boys. The classroom became a one-sided battleground, because the rest of the guys had already left to escape the carnage. I dodged stray bullets: books, lunchboxes-hey wait, was that a steak? You people are wasting good food, dammit…! I haven't had lunch yet too…

"Yes, hit us… we don't care…" Matsuda muttered sadly, his knees falling to the ground.

"Being perverted… isn't even a crime…" Motohama sobbed, completely giving up. If you ask me though, it is a crime…

However, Issei, stood firm. He faced the girls with resolution, and declared in a proud voice.

"You might break our bodies…" His eyes gained a sharp look which impressed me. The girls momentarily froze for a second.

"But you will never shatter our hopes and dreams! Being perverted is our nature-our creed! It is forever carved in our hearts, and engraved in our souls! You will never understand, and so, you will never be able to take it away from us!" Beside him, Matsuda and Motohama nodded, still teary eyed.

And the girls-

"Die! Pervert!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Dragneel-k~un… Don't go near them."

Issei was shaking, but he was on a roll. He clenched his fist, and placed it on his chest.

"The naked body-that is our dream… We wish to see, to smell… but most of all… to touch it, and even taste! We live because of that dream, and I swear on my grave, that I will never die-no, not until I am able to feel a hundred-no, a million girls, with these very hands! I will never die until I become-a Harem King!"

"…."

A stray frying pan came out of nowhere and flew towards his head, knocking him out in the process… It was followed by insults and shouts from the opposing girls.

"Die! Pervert!"

"Go to Hell!"

Geez… really mate…? You almost looked cool for a moment, you know? But still, I'm impressed.

Sigh… I'm not Erza, but it seems that I have to put an end to this madness.

"Uh-oh…" In the corner of my eye, I saw the glasses girl aiming a slingshot at the fallen Issei. Another girl was creeping closer with a wooden sword in hand.

Sigh… I hope I won't regret saving these jerks.

Glasses-girl released her ammunition, and her brethren cheered. The perverted trio had fear-induced expressions on their faces, especially the brunette, who was the target of the rock.

"Yes!"

"Hit him, Kiryuu!"

"No!"

"Issei!"

Issei closed his eyes, but before the stone hit him, I had already grabbed it with ease. The girls saw the action, and their mouths hung open. Matsuda and Motohama were giving me awestruck looks.

When Issei opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. I crushed the stone into pieces to get the attention of the class… This time, I simply had to intervene, or else I'd lose Akeno-san's treat.

"Hey, don't you think you've gone far enough…?" I muttered seriously. The girls eyed me warily.

"They're your classmates, aren't they? How long have you guys been together? Don't you think you're mistreating these guys way too much?!"

"They're perverts, Natsu-kun!"

"The enemy of all women!"

"Why are you defending them?"

"They only seek attention… You guys know that, right?" I bit back.

"Lechers should die!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

At that very moment, the girl holding the wooden sword swung towards Issei's unguarded head…

I reacted quickly.

"Kyaah…!" The girl shouted. I raised my arm, and stopped the sword with my bare hand. The force of the attack didn't even hurt me…

Instead, it was the sword which snapped in half. The owner of the sword stared at the broken remains of her weapon, before she looked back at me.

"So… cool…"

I turned around, and faced the entire class…

"I'm not from around here, but I do want all of us to get along. These guys-they're human, like you… They live, they breathe, and they feel… In the end, were all the same…"

I slowly walked away towards the door, and got out, but not before saying-

"Treasure your allies while they're still here… You might wake up one day, only to find them gone. The people you've hurt, you might not be able to say what should've been said… and the guilt would haunt you forever…"

I closed the door behind me, and a stray teardrop fell from my right eye…

These guys were lucky… if only they knew what I had gone through…

"Fuck… I've gone and said something awesome again…" I wiped away the tear, and jumped out of a nearby window-I was pretty up high, but this height wouldn't kill me… luckily, no one saw me jumping, or else I'd be in trouble… I found a tree somewhere on the school grounds, and lay down under the shade.

A few minutes later, I heard someone approaching.

"Ara, ara…" I saw Akeno-san walking towards me, carrying something behind her.

"Ufufu… I saw everything, so don't ask…" I raised my eyebrows and stared at her. What did she mean?

"A little Oni told me what happened in class… Here." She handed me a lunch box, which I opened.

The heavy fragrance of meat and potatoes assaulted my nose. I dug in without second thoughts.

I handed her the bento after I finished. My fingers were sticky, because I ate with my bare hands.

"Thanks… I was really worried over lunch." I spoke honestly. Akeno-san, who was sitting beside me, reached for my wrists and wiped away the sauce from my hands using her handkerchief.

"Buchou was busy, so I came to check up on you. Thank you for watching over Hyoudou-kun… I was really impressed when you fought for his sake, you know?"

"Well, I can't just stand around and watch someone getting bullied, and-hey wait, you saw that?"

"Ufufu… I told you already- A little Oni told me what happened." Yeah, you're funny, Akeno-san.

"I think I should go now, Natsu-kun. Buchou needs my assistance over something, but someone will check on you from time to time… And don't worry-we'll definitely find a way to bring you back home. Just bear with the classes, okay?"

"I'd die if I spend another hour listening to a stupid teacher…"

"Ara, ara. You could always sleep if you want to, you know?"

…Hmm? I could do that?! Won't the teacher get offended or something? What a profound, but simple solution!

On the back of my mind, I went back in time and imagined myself sleeping while Erza lectured me… Erza would probably beat me to death if I did that. But if Lucy was the sensei, I'd get away with it… I mentally pictured my friends teaching me-Happy would talk about fish, Gray would merely bicker with me, Elfman would discuss something manly, Lisanna and Mira would both act like Erza, and gramps would teach me something perverted… My head started hurting after a while… Remembering those I've left behind, made me feel hollow inside.

"-However, it would be best of you listen… You could learn a lot of things about our culture. You might get stuck here for a really long time, you know?" Akeno-san's voice brought me back.

"He~y. Don't joke around, Akeno-san…"

"Ufufu… Well, I should be going now. Behave, all right? And please, continue watching over that guy…" She dusted her skirt and stood up.

"Natsu-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fine if it's just us."

"The sensei said it's improper." A while ago, a teacher had taught us about etiquette, and that included addressing people older than you. From what I remember, she was my senpai, and I was a kouhai…

She shook her head with a smile, and started walking away.

"See you later~!"

-After a few minutes…

"Oi! Dragneel, you dog!" Someone called. I looked over and saw the Perverted Trio running towards me.

"You're getting along quite well with Himejima Onee-sama, aren't you?!" Matsuda stated.

"What's your relationship with her?" Motohama asked eagerly.

"I just met her today. Basically, she's a friend."

"Oh. Nice." Issei managed after a while.

"What do you guys want?" I inquired curiously.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"We've decided…"

"You're a good guy, even though you're good-looking.."

-Were Matsuda and Motohama's respective replies. Issei placed a hand on my shoulder, and proclaimed-

"So we'll show you something!"

* * *

"Kyaah… it tickles…"

"Have you grown bigger again?"

I was looking inside a room filled with girls-who were changing… The most definite term for this would be peeking.

"What the hell am I supposed to see? The only things in here are girls changing…" I muttered. I turned away from the rather stimulating sight, and looked at the trio, who were shaking their heads in dismay.

"Naïve!" Motohama retorted sharply.

"Don't tell me a guy like you is too immature to understand the paradise in sight!" Was Matsuda's explanation.

"You must be too used to seeing naked girls if you have that reaction." Came Issei's opinion. The three looked at each other, and started crying.

"Fuck you, Natsu…!" They shouted simultaneously. Sigh, what the hell was wrong with these guys? I came here, expecting to see something interesting, but my expectations were shattered… These guys only had lecherous thoughts after all.

"Hey, I know what you're getting at, but honestly, I'm not really that interested in girls… Sure, naked women have an appeal to them, but if you get to see someone who strips and puts on a different armor in front of you every day, then surely, you'll get tired of it. And don't get me started with Gray-" I told them my thoughts. Yeah, I eventually got tired after having mixed bath experiences with Erza back then, and even in battle, I nearly always got to see her naked body whenever she requips. That was followed by Gray's stripping habit.

"Lucky punk…"

"Die!"

"I'm starting to regret meeting you."

The Perverted Trio were giving me hateful glares, which I shrugged off.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides peeking? Wanna spar with me?" I offered, but they crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"H-Hey, you're a monster!" Matsuda stated with a trembling voice.

"D-Don't you take Martial Arts c-classes?" Motohama's voice was cracking from nervousness. I looked at Issei, but he was frozen on the spot.

"W-Were f-f-friends, r-right?" He asked fearfully. Well, I guess I did show off in class, but I wasn't even using a bit of my magic power…

"Yeah… I guess so." I muttered and looked up. The shade from the tree was starting to disappear with the shifting of the sun.

"Why the hell are we peeking anyway?" I asked.

"Ufufu…"

"Hehehe…"

"You think we are merely peeking…? Wrong!"

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"It seems you lack knowledge, Natsu-k~un…"

"We aren't simply looking at the semi-naked bodies of the girls!"

"We are… saving them in our memory…!"

…What? Saving them… in their memory?

-Memory Magic? Are these guys wizards?

"And when the time comes, we will use them for future references… Ufufu, with this in mind, I might be able to completely relieve myself later…" the bastards had a similar look on their faces.

"Ahh… Perverted Trio, converge!" Issei had an idea. The three of them huddled together, and motioned for me to stay farther… I could still hear their conversation though.

"I have a nasty idea…"

"W-What do you mean, C-Chairman Issei?"

"Let us make him into one of us!"

A moment of silence, and then…

Hush murmurs broke…

"T-That could be beneficial for us!"

"With a good-looking guy on our team, we might get even powerful-"

"-and he's strong as hell… Let's do it!"

"But how should we convince him?" They turned their faces toward me, and pondered.

Another moment of silence, and then, they nodded at each other.

"Let us teach him, the knowledge-of Oppai!" Issei shouted.

They scrambled together, and then-

Issei grabbed my shoulders, and declared in a resolute voice.

"We have decided, to pass our knowledge to the naïve you!"

"We'll help you adjust to Japan, because you're a foreigner, right? I'm surprised you speak fluent Japanese though…"

"And as a bonus-" They looked at each other, and smirked.

"We will teach you about girls!"

…Seriously? Man, I'm dubious whether I should have left these guys at the mercy of those girls' moments ago…

While I was speculating, a feminine voice broke out from my back… I looked at the owner of the voice, but I instantly regretted it.

"Perverted Trio, we have caught you red handed…again."

"There's no escape!"

"We, the Kendo club, sentence you to death!" Their eyes wandered-to me.

"Who might you be? Another member perhaps…?"

"But he doesn't t look like a pervert, captain."

"He's cute…"

"I heard a rumor about a transferee walking together with Akeno-san earlier… Pink hair and white scarf-this looks like him."

There were dozens of them, and they held authentic Katanas instead of wooden swords. It'd be easy, but I hate fighting girls. I turned towards my companions.

"Hey guys, their angry-"

The Perverted Trio were gone… I was the only one remaining on the scene.

"Fuck this… I'm killing those bastards later." I stood up, holding my hands up high in surrender, then-

I ran away, like a bitch…

* * *

"Why the hell did you guys leave me?! You never leave a comrade behind!"

After the last class of the day, I was scolding my new "friends"; a thing I only managed to do now, because of classes. As soon as the bell chimed, and the classes ended, I brought the Perverted Trio away from the classroom. They were sporting new looks by the way.

Motohama's glasses were broken, and his nose was bent in an odd angle. Matsuda's ears were bandaged, a tooth was missing from his mouth, and a large bump grew from his bald head. Issei looked worse: both of his eyes were black, his peach skin was sickly pale, and painted with bruises, and several bumps grew on his head and on every other part of his face.

The funny thing was-I wasn't the culprit behind these beatings.

"Hahaha, serves you right, you bastards!" I snickered after I took in their appearances. Issei was applying an ice pack to relieve his swollen cheek, while Motohama fixed his broken glasses to get a clear look at me.

"You don't even have a scratch on you…? And you were supposed to be the unlucky one…" Motohama checked. I puffed my chest and showed them a cocky grin.

"Of course… Nobody can beat me!" I proudly proclaimed. I hid the fact that I ran, though.

"…Probably used… charms… Incubus…" was Matsuda's opinion. I shrugged his thoughts off.

"What the hell happened to you guys, anyway? I thought you got away-"

"Yeah, we did… but-"

"They were smart… Kendo club girls sealed off every exit… it's a miracle we're alive…"

"And the girls in our class beat us up… they thought we coerced you into peeking…" Sigh, but you did, didn't you? I showed an evil sneer at them.

"Now, time for my revenge~" I whistled and raised my fist. The trio grew terrified expressions, and immediately bowed down in front of me.

"No! Spare us, Natsu-sama!"

"We promise not to do it again!"

"We'll give you the VIP seat next time too!"

I lowered my hand and smirked. Yes, fear me, you bastards. The students were looking at our direction, and I didn't want them to have a bad impression of me, so-

"Stand up, you guys. I look like an evil Last Boss…"

The four of us walked outside the building and headed towards the gate, but I felt alienated from them, because I couldn't understand what they talked about most of the time. It was oppai this and oppai that… Sickening…

Finally, when we reached the gate, Issei asked me about something I didn't think of earlier.

"Hey, Natsu. Where do you live?"

"….."

…Hmm. That's right, I have no place here in this world. The only home I have was back in Magnolia, but seeing as I wasn't returning until Rias Gremory and Akeno-san found a way, I was stuck here…

Man, what should I do know?

While I wasn't paying any attention, the three of them smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with losers like us. We really appreciate it, Natsu." Matsuda managed shyly.

"Yeah… No good looking guy has ever been this kind to us." Motohama offered his hand, which I shook.

"Ahh, yeah… You know my place, right? You can come by and hang out with me anytime… I've got lots of porno that might interest you…"

Man, you guys are kind… Wait, what…?

"…porno… you guys really are lecherous…" I shook my head, and just then, I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked to the side, and saw the little, white haired girl from before. Her expression was unchanged, but it feels like she wanted something from me.

"Senpai… Rias-buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou are asking for you." I wore a puzzled look, but she started dragging me by my scarf with inhuman strength. What the hell-how is it possible for a little girl to have this strength?! In front of me, my newfound friends were crying waterfalls…

"Nat~su, you bastard… Even Koneko-chan~" Matsuda lost the strength in his knees and crumbled…

"Rias…buchou…? It can't be…" Motohama seemed to calculate something, before he shouted-

"Die…! You jerk!"

Issei pointed a shaking finger at my body, which was still getting dragged by the girl.

"Y-You… Traitooooooor! Treasoooon! Perverted Trio, conveeeeerge!"

And just like that, they huddled together, still crying, as I was treated like a ragdoll, and brought to God knows where.

* * *

It was already nighttime, and I was sitting on a couch inside the Hyoudou Residence's living room. A pair of middle aged people-probably Issei's parents, were staring at me with shocked expressions. And like them, his son also had a similarly shocked look on his face.

"W…What is the meaning of this?" Issei asked.

Their reaction was a given… After all, I just asked them to let me live in this house.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I see… so you managed to get his trust. I'm impressed." Were the first words of the Crimson haired girl-Rias Gremory, after I had reported my day's events.

I was once again inside the old school building, in the room where I had been before this morning. I looked around me, and noticed a new face which I didn't recognize.

"Ahh, I guess we should begin the introductions…" Rias nodded to the group, and gestured for them to introduce themselves.

The new guy bowed down politely and stepped forward. He was as tall as me, and looked to be of the same age. His blond hair was worn short, and he had sharp, grey eyes. A beauty mark under his left eye completed his bishounen look.

"I am Kiba Yuuto… It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, which I shook hesitantly. Next, the girl who dragged me spoke after putting down a platter with chocolate pudding.

"…Toujo Koneko…" was her mysterious statement. She fixed her hazel eyes at me, similar to the way Happy does when he's unsure of something.

"Ufufu… you already know me, right Natsu-kun?"

I nodded… It was Akeno-san who was speaking this time.

"Of course, Akeno-san."

"How were you're classes?" She asked.

"…Horrible…" was the only word to describe it. She chuckled while covering her mouth.

"Akeno…" came Rias' Gremory's warning. Akeno stifled her laughter and muttered an "I'm sorry."

The crimson haired girl looked at me with fascinated eyes, before reintroducing herself.

"Once again- I am Rias Gremory… A third year of Kouh Academy, daughter of the school Administrator, and the President of the Occult Research Club-as well as the master of these people." She gestured to the members, and I couldn't help but feel a weird vibe from her. So, she's a third year, huh? Then, she must be a senpai, like a Akeno-san. I need to keep my pride down and show my respect, seeing as these guys are my only ticket home.

Master…? I was in doubt, but Rias…-senpai cleared her throat.

"You don't need to mind these details for now, but think of us as your helpers… Besides, you've got no one to trust, right?"

She was right. I was facing a dead end, and these guys were my only lead back… But, something kept nagging me in the back of my head.

"Why are you guys involving yourselves with me though? I'm sure you're not ordinary people-I feel some kind of weird feeling when I go near you… If you guys trick me, I'm surely going to burn you all!" I declared. Yes, if this was all a plot for something evil, I'd have to fight these guys, even if Akeno-san treated me nicely.

Hearing my threat, Rias and the others smiled bitterly.

"Don't worry; were not trying to trick you. Besides-"

"You're pretty strong, Natsu-kun…You might be on buchou's level, or even higher."

"I could feel your power even from our classroom…you must be crazy strong."

"…I'd prefer we stay on the same team."

Were their replies. Yeah, I'm crazy strong! It's good that they know for a fact that they wouldn't beat me if they trick me.

"And yes, we aren't ordinary people… As I told you before, were Devils."

As if on cue, a pair of black, leathery wings sprouted from their backs, and immediately disappeared as soon as I confirmed them. I pulled my collar, a feeling of unease settling in my mind. I remembered our math instructor saying something like this earlier:

"_Now, here's a story- once there was a student, who was having insanely bad luck. A devil appeared to him, and said these words:"_

"_Hey guy, could you spare me five minutes?"_

"_What the hell! Who're you?"_

"_Relax, relax… I'm here to offer you instant fame and fortune for free! No soul required-really…"_

_The student pondered for a while, then, the Devil-san continued._

"_However, you need to answer one question about __**values**__ education, or else-well, your soul is mine. So, what about it?"_

_The offer was enticing. Values Education? Hell, what would this jerk ask-something about helping an old woman cross the road?_

"_Fuck this… I'm game!" The student answered enthusiastically, unaware of the meaning behind the Devil-san's words._

"_Okay… now, for your question…" The Devil paused, before saying._

"_Given the function f(x,y)=x^(2)-4x^(2), what is the __**value**__ of the directional derivative at the point P=(2,1), in the direction given by the angle Theta=(2*__π__)/(3)? Go!"_

"_Nooo!" _

_The student's last word echoed through the entire universe…_

"_Now, class-what is the lesson from the story?"_

"_-Never, ever trust Devils, all right? Okay, get a sheet of paper and solve the problem the Devil-san asked."_

"….."

Yes… Never trust Devils… Aagh, my head started to hurt after remembering that problem… I obviously got a zero in class…

If these guys were the real deal, then I should be really cautious.

"Where are your horns?" I asked what my conscience had been nagging me. Obviously, if you're a devil, you must have horns! Even regular monsters have them-and I haven't even mentioned the tail yet.

After hearing this, the club members started laughing without reservations.

"Hahaha…"

"Ufufu…"

"…Senpai, you're funny."

After a few minutes, their laughter quieted down.

Rias Gremory-senpai was wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Haha… I've haven't heard that one in a while…"

After that, we discussed about things I should do until a way for me to get home was found.

"First of all, don't tell anyone about where you're from… and don't give information about your connection to us…"

So, I should lie then?

"I have to tell you, I'm really bad at lying, or making up stories." I confessed. However, it was unheard.

"…Next, try not to use your powers. I haven't seen it yet, but from what I can feel, it rivals that of a high class Devil, so don't try to show off."

Okay… I'll try not to destroy things. Speaking of which, I haven't been able to destroy something big for today-save for Issei's table and that girl's wooden sword. Gramps is going to be proud of my achievement!

"And finally, do you have a place to stay? I'd recommend a place close to the members, in case you need something…"

A place to stay…

Which brought me in my current location-the Hyoudou residence. It was a miracle I managed to find the place, even with my poor sense of direction. I have to thank Issei's lecherous scent.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel-a new classmate and friend of Hyoudou Issei… I'm a foreigner from outside the country, and I've no place to stay. Issei mentioned I could come here anytime, so I plan to live here for the time being…"

Issei fainted on the spot.

* * *

Issei's parents, who wore shocked expressions earlier, were now smiling with happiness.

"Otou-san! Issei managed to befriend a handsome foreigner!"

"…It's a miracle, Kaa-chan! I never thought this day would come! Until now, Issei's friends only consisted of Matsuda and Motohama…. Huuu, I could cry right now…"

"Yes, Matsuda and Motohama are good boys, but their perversion is a bad influence to Issei… By the way, is it alright to call you Natsu-san?"

"It's fine, Issei's Okaa-san… Natsu's fine as well." I spoke… I hated formalities.

"Okay then, Natsu. We approve of your stay!" Issei's parents voiced out happily.

…What? Just like that? I didn't even need to say those super dramatic lines Akeno-san made for me… This world's way too peaceful.

"W-Wait, Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Is it really alright?!" Issei became conscious once again. Issei's Otou-san fixed his glasses and looked at me.

"Of course… We have a spare room after all, and besides-it looks like he doesn't have that many things with him. I have to ask though, Natsu-"

"Yes?!"

"Why are you living alone? Where are your parents?" Issei's father asked me, as I put on a sad expression…

"…T-They, abandoned me after I was born… Igneel, my foster father, found me and took me in, but he too left after I was capable of taking care of myself…"

It was the truth… Even until now, I resented my folks, and Igneel was the only one I would ever call my parent.

Now, time for some drama…

"…A few days ago, I became lost in this place… Several hobos mugged me and took my things… I was found by the school Administrator's daughter, and she helped me a lot, and even took care of everything so I could go to school. Issei is one of the first I've met, and he told me I could come anytime. But, if I'm a bother, I could just-"

Issei's parents hugged me while shedding tears.

"Hauuu… I-I can't believe a kind boy like you underwent that tragic event…"

"Sniff… you are definitely staying… I've decided!"

"Tou-san?" Issei asked hesitantly.

"You will be a part of the Hyoudou household from now on!"

"…Is it really okay?!" I asked innocently.

"Of course! Issei, this man will be your brother!"

I looked at Issei, and smirked while putting a thumbs up. He nearly fainted at the sight-He must've realized I was made up my story.

Finally, Issei muttered.

"Sigh, I guess you could stay… you saved my ass back then."

He came to me, and offered his hand. I shook it without holding back.

"Yeah! Mission com-" I nearly blew my cover, and Issei's parents looked at me with surprise. I quickly composed myself, and bowed politely.

"I-I will be under your care…"

"Yes… Natsu, please feel free to treat this as your home…"

"And, it would be nice if you treat us as your guardian, or even parents…"

Man, these guys were too kind… It's nice that even though I wasn't in Earthland anymore, kind people like these still existed.

"Issei, please bring Natsu to his room. I'll call when dinner's ready."

* * *

"So, you made everything up?"

"Nah… I was telling the truth." Well, it was partially the truth, but I can't tell him that. Issei seemed to be thinking of something…

"Yeah, it matches with what I've seen. The daughter of the Administrator-that would be the most beautiful Onee-sama in school, Rias Gremory-senpai… When I met her that night, she was patching you up near the park, and when I came over to see what happened… She begged me to take you home…"

"…Yeah. I vaguely remember seeing her."

"Well, I couldn't refuse her, so I did carry you… you should be grateful."

"I am… Thanks, buddy. Your folks are really nice, you know? I'm jealous…" I stated honestly. I wish I had parents like that. Man, I'm missing Igneel again…

"Well, they're alright I guess… but most of the time, they complain about how perverted I am…"

"…you are perverted." I said flatly.

"Hey, enough about me! -It looks like you don't have a lot of things with you."

I checked the rucksack I had carried with me. The only things inside were the notebooks and pens Akeno-san lent me, and three sets each of Kuoh's school uniform and sportswear. Apart from that, I had nothing-

-Ah, wait. Rias-senpai handed me something else.

"What's this?" I fished out a bunch of papers from my pockets. She told me I could use this to buy things I wanted.

"What are you talking about! That's cash-and from the looks of it, it's a lot! My salary for three years wouldn't even cover that much… I could buy a lot of porno with that…"

So this is currency? Well, it's a bit different from the Jewels back in Fiore, but I guess I'll by my daily materials with these… I'll have to ask how to use it though…

"How about we buy your things after dinner? There's a nearby convenience store, and I have to pick up some things over there." Just now, he had a really perverted look…

After dinner, Issei brought me to a "grocery store". Judging from its looks, it was a place which sold a lot of basic merchandise, like food and clothes, as well as soap, shampoo and other things. I picked up the things I might need, because I didn't know when I'd be able to get back home…

Issei brought me to a corner with brightly covered things.

"These is the corner for junk food… They've got everything, like chips, cookies, top ramen, and even instant pizza!"

Instant Pizza?! I didn't know what that was, but it sounded yummy. I picked up two of each kind of "junk food" the store offered… I loaded three carts full of food to the "counter". Issei told me about the notes of Japanese cash, but since I wasn't that good with Japanese currency, and numbers, I left the payment to him.

"You sure bought a lot…" He sweatdropped while looking at my luggage, which was mostly filled with food. I carried the six extra large bags with ease.

"What did you buy?" He looked sideways, trying to catch eavesdroppers, and took out a small parcel from under his shirt. Inside was a magazine, with pictures of naked girls.

"It's the super rare monthly Ero mag! The store clerk's a friend of mine… hehehe…"

…This guy, was seriously perverted.

After I settled inside my room, I dropped my bags, and decided to get some sleep, however-

"Natsu, Let's watch a movie!" came Issei's voice.

A movie? Sounds interesting…

He forced me to watch a lecherous movie after that. I wasn't really interested because of my fatigue from school, so I fell asleep halfway, but he slapped me awake.

"Oi, if you're sleeping, do it in your room… Can't believe you're not interested in this masterpiece…" Issei grumbled.

When I reached my bed, I was seriously tired… I didn't have time to think about anything else, because the comfort of the bed made me forget my worries.

"Good night… Everyone…"

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early in order to work out. I was honestly surprised that I was able to get a good night's sleep, but I still had brief nightmares about what happened back then…

I wonder what they're doing now...

Sigh…I miss them…

Well, no use moping around! I need to take care of my body even if I am in a different world!

After that, I helped with the chores. Issei's parents were really happy when I did-I cut the weeds in the yard, cleaned the living room, wiped the windows, and even cooked breakfast, something Issei only found out about after the family settled down to eat.

"Natsu, it's really fine-let me handle the chores…"

"No, I can do at least this much, Issei's Okaa-san… After all, I'm a free loader…"

"-Issei, you should learn a thing or two from Natsu! He's such a good boy, helping with our chores…"

"Yes, he acts like a real member of the Hyoudou family, whereas you-"

Issei had a really displeased look on his face.

"And you sure can cook!"

"I think I can pass the family recipe to you, Natsu…"

* * *

My days started to become more interesting.

In school, I often hung out with the Perverted Trio. Matsuda and Motohama heard that I started living with Issei, but they didn't seem to mind. These guys were actually quite nice-they taught me a lot about Japanese culture, and Motohama occasionally helped me with school lessons, seeing as the other two were as dumb as me. I found Issei to be more agreeable than Gray, but whenever we bickered, he always gave up immediately after I cracked my knuckles… Seems like this guys know that they should never mess with , when these three met together, the topic was always about "porno" and "oppai".

Rumors about me were floating around though. I was dubbed as the Perverted Trio's Bodyguard-due to the fact that I protected and even helped them escape during their perverted entourages... I wasn't completely lumped together with them, because a lot female students classified me together with the Bishounen group-boys who were popular in school… Actually, back in Magnolia, my looks were quite ordinary, so these people must have different tastes. Motohama told me that the serious look I nearly always had on was a plus for the girls, and my smile was so blindingly dazzling, but I didn't understand his point.

I actually socialized with a lot of students from different years, and my constant meetings with the School Idols cemented my status as the "Insanely Strong, but Hot Second Year Transferee…"-something which I found really funny.

Behind my back, my "friends" were spreading different rumors about me. I was apparently known to the male populace as the Mastermind behind the Perverted Trio-who, using my foreign traits and charms, seduced the School Idols into hanging out with me… These guys hated the fact that I got along nicely with girls…

"Well, if we didn't do it, we'd die, you know?"

"We're already at our limits seeing the girls getting weak when you protect us."

"I thought we'd become the Perverted Four, but I was wrong…"

They reasoned out. After that-

"Why is it only you? Is it because you're good looking?"

"Die!"

"Sob… I'm starting to regret befriending you, Natsu…"

"Hey, if I don't watch your backs, you guys will be as good as dead, you know?" I pointed out. Issei nodded after some thought.

"Yeah… Our perverted days are actually getting peaceful, you know?"

"With Natsu as our guard, we're invincible!"

"We can peek all we want!"

They voiced out after changing their minds.

The lessons were getting harder, and the days seemed to become longer…

I never forgot about them though… Not even once… Nothing could make me forget about my nakama…

But here, everything was different… I was actually treated nicely by everyone, despite not being from here. Even though school life was tough, it was sort of fun, and I was starting to get used to it. I occasionally met with the members of the Occult Research club, but they hadn't found a solution for me yet, but I was happy that they were taking it seriously.

This world, was really too peaceful… Mine was different, but I guess this one's not too shabby after all.

However, I regretted saying that soon after.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since I arrived. I was walking alone to school, which rarely happened, since Issei accompanied me except when he woke up late, but this time, he had a different excuse.

"I'm meeting someone this morning… I'll introduce her later at school, all right?" I could see the happiness in his eyes…

It must have something to do with the person he met last night. Yesterday, He got home later than me, and he was wearing the same happy expression… He didn't even invite me to his "porno" marathons like usual, so I figured it must have been a special occasion.

"Well, it is Issei… So I'm sure it's perverted…" I deduced. But man, I was dead wrong.

Even Matsuda and Motohama were clueless… We were gathered at the school gate, waiting for Issei. Both of them had received texts to wait for a surprise at the gate.

"Speaking of which-you don't own a cell phone yet, Natsu?" Motohama asked. I shook my head.

Cell phones… Mysterious objects similar to the spells used by mages to contact people from far away… But if one uses this, only the person's voice is heard, instead of seeing the entire person… And this device uses something like "Battery" and "Load" in place of magic power… Truly a frightening thing...

This world was really advanced in terms of inventions.

"Was Issei always this energetic?" I asked. Motohama adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of the lecherous face he usually has, he had an extremely happy face when we talked…"

"…Hmm, Interesting… It would seem as if Issei had gotten-" Before he could finish, Matsuda completed his statement with a shocked expression.

"…A girlfriend…" He muttered. We looked to the direction he was facing, and saw Issei, walking with a rather cute girl.

"Hey guys!"

Motohama and Matsuda turned into stone statues… Issei came closer and introduced the girl.

"This is Amano Yuuma-chan… my girlfriend." He gestured to the black haired girl, who seemed to be attending a different school. I could tell the difference because of our uniforms…

The girl waved at us, and after looking at us in turn, she fixed her purple eyes-at me.

My eyes must've been mistaken, because for a split second, I thought she glared at me, but when I looked again to confirm it, she was still smiling.

"Yuuma-chan, these are my buddies-Matsuda, Motohama and Natsu-the ones I told you about."

"Ahh… this is the one who's living with you!" She said energetically while gesturing to me, who simply nodded. She bowed down politely, and spoke in a cute voice.

"Thank you for taking care of Ise-kun!"

Beside me, Matsuda and Motohama were crying in disbelief.

"You guys should get yourselves girlfriends… especially you, Natsu! It would look bad if a popular guy like you was beaten to a pinch by a loser like me, eh?" He laughed heartily.

"Congratulations." I managed. Yeah, perhaps this girl can cure Issei of his perversion.

"Well, I better get going! I have to take Yuuma-chan to school… See you guys later!"

Amano Yuuma and Issei's advancing form disappeared after a while…

"That Issei, trying to show off!"

"Motohama~, what should we do? Natsu aside, with this, we might be the only guys left without girlfriends~"

"Issei must have blackmailed her, Matsuda! It's impossible for Issei to have a cute girlfriend… downright impossible…"

"Huuuu… Man, I feel like dying… First, Natsu… now, Issei?! What about us, dammit!"

"What do you think, Natsu?"

Their conversation was unheard by me… It was weird, but I was actually using my brain for a change.

Even then, I thought I felt strange when I met Yuuma. Past the fragrance she wore, I could distinguish the feathery smell which belonged to carnivorous birds. At first, I thought she was attending to her pets, but the moment she stared at me-

-It felt as if she was looking into my soul.

* * *

"So, how are things?" Rias-senpai asked in the clubroom. I was giving a daily report of my activities to her after classes were finished.

"Well, I'm starting to adjust and I've finally learned how to find the vertex of a circle whose center is at the origin. Also, Issei just got a girlfriend- but apart from that, nothing new. I'm really eager to go home, you know? Have you guys found a way to bring me back?" I had already tried the most logical of solutions, like trying to fly and break through the sky somehow in secret, but I miserable failed.

I asked this question each and every time we met, but then, I was always answered with a "no".

This time was no different. However, they had a rather surprised reaction when I stated my report, but I'm sure they were just impressed over the fact that I had managed to conquer circles in math. That-or they were surprised that Hyoudou Issei, my unpopular and perverted friend, managed to find a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-kun. We haven't been able to find a solution yet…" Akeno-san answered sadly. I released a long sigh. Rias-senpai explained even further.

"We have been working with this problem by ourselves… There is a limit to what we can do, you know? We would have brought this case to the higher ups, but we can't risk them knowing about you… I once again ask you to be patient enough-"

"I have been patient! You know, I'm trying to be as patient as I can, and this is as far as I can go! Please, just tell me if you can send me home or not! I'm tired of waiting around; I'm worried about everyone back home!" I snapped. I reached my limit, and vented out my true feelings.

"Please, Natsu Dragneel… Calm down… We're doing the best we can, but without support from the Devil Society-"

"I'm tired of your excuses! Do you know of a way to bring me back to my world, or not!"

"…I don't know of any. I don't even know if it's possible." She finally said. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Then, it seems I've wasted my time here…" I turned around and tried to storm off, however, Rias-senpai grabbed my arm. In front of me, Kiba and Koneko were blocking the only doorway.

"Please, wait… I know someone-"

**FWOOOM!**

I nearly lost it. For the first time in days, I called out my flames. The others backed away after seeing my body blazing with intense heat. Bright orange flames were licking my body from head to toe, and slowly roasting everything near me. The floor I had been standing on was burnt, and nearly gave in due to the fire I was letting out, and the thick paint which covered the walls was starting to melt. The club members were sweating from my display of power.

Rias had already let go of my arm. I walked towards the door and glared at the ones blocking my way, but they parted to let me past.

I calmed down the fire, and called it off. The intense atmosphere was gone after that.

Before I walked away, I muttered these words.

"I trusted you guys, but clearly-I was mistaken."

I left, and decided never to meet these guys again… I'll find a way home by myself if I have to.

* * *

The next day was my day off. I was currently sitting on the couch and doing my English homework. Issei's parent's had told me to work hard at school, and since they were more knowledgeable than I was, I complied… Well, English was mysteriously a piece of cake for me though.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"'Sup?"

"What're you doing?"

"Finishing my homework… why?" I looked at him, and saw that he was dressed to go out. His untidy hair looked less messy than usual, and he was wearing a semi-formal attire, which consisted of a long sleeved grey coat, with a collared red shirt underneath. His looks were completed by a pair of dark colored jeans, and sneakers. I sniffed once-

"Ugh. What's that smell?!" The heavy scent of a musky fragrance assaulted my nose.

"What do you mean? It's cologne… Do I smell weird?" He pulled his collar and started checking.

"Well, yeah. The scent's nice, but it's way too strong!"

"Too strong, huh? Should I go and wipe it off-"

"Where the hell are you going anyway?"

I finally asked, but he merely smirked cockily in my direction.

"I-am going on a date with Yuuma-chan!" He proclaimed proudly. I rolled my eyes and focused on my homework.

"Best of luck then-"

He started choking me from behind-

"W-What the hell is up with that half-assed reaction?! This is my first date, you know! You should celebrate-your best friend is finally going out with a girl! And I didn't even get some sleep because I planned for this all day yesterday!"

I pulled my head and escaped his pathetic excuse of a death choke.

"Ahh… So that's why you locked yourself all night… I thought you were watching something lecherous…" I spoke out honestly, but he shook a finger on my face.

"After this, I won't even need those stupid Ero mags and videos! Just wait and see-if things go well, after I come back, I won't be a virgin anymore! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah… Whatever."

He pointed a challenging finger at me.

"Watch me, Natsu Dragneel, as I climb the steps of manhood before you!" He walked outside and slammed the door shut.

"…"

The door flew open immediately after.

"Hey, tell me honestly-Do I look okay?" Issei asked. I looked him over once and grinned.

"Geez, you look fine. Yuuma-chan's going to be impressed."

"Man, should I go for something darker, or lighter…? What do you think Natsu?" It seems he didn't hear my words of encouragement.

"Fuck, just go already!" He grinned back and gave me a thumbs up.

"…Thanks buddy! Wish me luck!"

"I already did." I stated flatly, which earned me a scowl.

Issei slammed the door again.

Man… This peace was starting to annoy me.

* * *

It took me a while, but I finished my homework. It was already afternoon, and I was heading to the convenience store in order to buy stuff for dinner. I've finally learned to go shop for ingredients and things by myself… Ufufu, I'm so awesome.

"Guess I'll buy ice cream to beat the heat." Even though the sun was nearly setting, it still felt unusually hot. I only wore a simple black shirt, a pair of Bermuda shorts and slippers with my scarf, but I was feeling the heat… Summer's nearly here, huh?

It happened when I was trying to decide which ice cream flavor I would have.

"Natsu-kun!"

I heard an urgent voice, and saw Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko running towards me.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" I yelled angrily. They came to a stop when they reached me.

"…It's urgent."

"Please, come with us, Dragneel-kun." Came Koneko's and Kiba's respective replies, but I ignored them.

"No…Tell Rias-senpai that I'm not talking to her unless she finds a way to bring me home!"

I stated selfishly. I'm not involving myself with these Devils anymore…

However, Akeno-san spoke in a voice filled with distress.

"Natsu-kun-Issei-kun is in trouble…!"

…It took me a few moments to grasp what she said.

"…What?! What do you mean?!"

"It's Amano Yuuma… the one he's with."

"…Did something happen to Yuuma-chan?! Are they in danger?!"

"…No. Amano Yuuma is the danger. We think she's trying to kill Hyoudou-senpai."

"…You're joking, right?"

But I knew. These guys were dead serious…

Now, I knew why my senses kept tingling whenever I saw Amano Yuuma. Her scent was similar to the scent a crow carried- the scent of betrayal.

Akeno-san fished her pockets and handed me a piece of paper. Engraved on it was a familiar symbol-the symbol I've seen on the Occult Research Club's floor.

"Here, keep it just in case. The fallen angels have hidden their location, so we'll split up and search for him."

Though I didn't understand the situation, I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I could after I secured the piece of paper inside my pocket.

"-Wait!" Called Akeno-san, but I was already gone.

* * *

I tracked down Issei's scent, and found its source at the park.

When I arrived, I was already too late…

Issei was lying on the ground-a spear of light had pieced his stomach, and he was losing large amounts of blood. Flying above him, was a girl who looked like Yuuma… But she appeared to be older, and her clothing barely covered her nipples and womanhood. Her breasts seemed bigger, and she was a bit taller than Yuuma had been, but I knew, they were one and the same…

What took my attention, were the wings on her back. There were three pairs of feathery, black wings attached to her bare back…

"N…Na…tsu." I rushed to Issei's side and covered his large wound with my scarf. The spear had magically disappeared as I came close…

"Don't speak…" Issei was barely breathing, but he was still alive-for now…

"So~ you came… Natsu Dragneel… Just-who are you?" Yuuma asked. Her voice was different from usual; it was mature, and cold.

"N..Na..tsu… Yuuma…chan…" Issei managed after spitting out blood. I let his body lean on the fountain near us, in order to slow down the bleeding.

"Issei… She's not Yuuma-chan." I glared at the woman, who was laughing.

"You're human, but you're not ordinary-perhaps another Sacred Gear user? Well, I shall also dispose of you then…" She snapped her fingers, and the sound reverberated in the air.

The sky, which should've been dyed by the color of sunset, turned purple. Three beings similar to the woman appeared as the sky changed color.

"What do we have here, Reynalle?" A tall, cloaked man asked. He had the same wings as Yuuma the imposter.

"It seems you have disposed of the user-" A girl, who wore similar clothing to Yuuma stated. I directed my eyes at all four of them, trying to contain my anger.

"No, he's still alive. I'm more concerned of the one beside him." Yuuma replied as she pointed to me.

"Ahh… He must be the mysterious one, I take?" The last one said. She was another girl, who had a Gothic Lolita outfit on.

Now, I was definitely pissed-no, more than pissed. I was extremely angry

I've kept quiet until now… My blood has been boiling ever since I saw Issei in this state, and I was close to hitting my limit. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. Beside me, Issei was still in a critical state-He was slowly losing consciousness…

"-Kill him."

Those were the only words I needed to hear. I covered my body in a shroud of flames, and faced the black winged freaks.

These guys were going to pay for hurting my friend.

* * *

**notes:**

'Sup?

It's Blake, with a new story! This time, it's a DxD X FT crossover… It's going to be an action packed-slash-fantasy adventure-slash-love comedy story… Rated **M** for future ecchi scenes, and may cause excessive nose bleeding for the faint hearted. Be prepared.

So yeah, the main character is Natsu from FT. This story is pre-DxD and post GMG (Fairy tail) arc… This means, Natsu's supposed to be insanely powerful from the start. But, I'm going to have him become weak due to the plot… Don't worry, I've already thought of something. If you've read DxD, then, you might be know that Issei's going to die next, and become reincarnated as a Devil. But, the question is-will I follow the story? Hehehe, there's a hint in the summary, so I'm gonna leave the speculations to your imaginative minds.

This will be a harem story, but the main focus will be Rias of DxD… Natsu will be a bit **OOC** in future chapters, and even in this one, I have to say-he was already a bit **OOC**.

I think I'll make 2-3 chapters for each volume (in accordance to the light novels), if I continue the story. If you're familiar with my first fic, then you should know that I do long chapters, so don't worry-I'll manage somehow. Updates will either happen on the same time as **Ascalon:TLDS**, or later… I'm currently focusing on my other fic, but I'll take care of this one just as much. If the story is well-received, I might even shift my focus…

Next time, a twist… Something big is going to happen. If you're new to DxD or FT, I suggest you read about the characters and events in advance (I'm basing the story on DxD's light novels and Anime. I haven't read the manga yet.). If you're familiar with both, then…we are seriously going to have fun together… (cue mysterious laughter.)

Rate and Review!

…_Pax…_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and High School DxD are rightfully and respectively owned by Hiro Mashima and Ichiei Ishibumi… If you like the story, please support the original authors as well.**

***Major Spoiler: Issei dies!**

"…"

"…"

**Well, not really. I'm just messing with you.**

* * *

"_A Dragon, or a Dragonslayer-It matters not to me… What matters most is that you are Devil; you are my servant, and I am your master…You are the power I need, and I am your only way home…"_

**Fairy DxD: Summer From Another World**

**A Dragon Turned Devil**

* * *

_...The night went on…_

I struck fast-

**BAAAANG!**

It came from up high, and crashed towards the ground.

Twas a shadow from the sky, a body which I had broken.

A casualty I had made…

**CRAAASH!**

**BOOOM!**

When the smoke cleared, I saw his black, feathery wings staying still, his middle aged body lying eagle-spread on the remains of a broken fountain. His fedora hat had disappeared to God knows where, and his business suit were nothing but smoldering ashes.

"I…It…c-can't be… He's too strong…" He murmured weakly, before I saw his eyes going blank.

I landed on the broken pavement with a thud.

"_One down… Three to go…" _

I looked above, glaring at my opponents. They readied their stances, preparing for another assault, however-

I could see it in their eyes-eyes which held animosity only a few moments ago…

Eyes, which held disdain… Eyes which told me that they treated themselves superior to everyone else…

Despite the lack of light, I could clearly see it-

Their eyes-they held fear inside…

Their bodies were trembling, their voices quivering…

"D-Dohnaseek!" The blonde girl called out. Her gothic Lolita attire was torn and burnt, and her voice was cracking.

"Damn you!" Cursed the other one, before she dived downwards and went over to the side of her fallen ally.

I cracked my knuckles, and ripped off what remained of my shirt. My scarf had been dirtied, my arms had been cut, my face scraped…

Blood was trickling from my forehead, mixing with the countless drops of sweat which was falling down from my grimy face…

But I wasn't finished yet…

Oh no… I was simply beginning…

I jumped high, and raised my hands above me. The one who I knew as Amano Yuuma-the one Issei trusted… The cause of everything-she acted fast. She pointed her shaking arm towards me, and a spear of light-

It flew straight and true, aimed towards my heart.

However-

I waited…

And waited… The moment it neared me, I swatted it away like it was nothing. My skin sizzled from the contact, and the spear-it lodged itself on a nearby tree-

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

-before it exploded…

My flesh burned from the hit.

It hurt, but I was okay.

I was never going down, until they paid for hurting my friend.

"Na…tsu…"

Issei was getting weaker with each passing second, but I knew-I couldn't help him, unless I took all of them down…

**CRACKLE…. FWOOOOSH!**

Finally, it was complete… The gigantic ball of fire I had spent the last moment making-it was done…

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **I threw it towards Yuu-no, Reynalle. She twirled in the air, and used her black wings to get away. The attack missed her by inches.

I smirked-she had bitten off my bait.

"Reynalle!" Her companions called, but I was already gone. The moment she turned in the air, her guard was completely open…

My body, it became lighter… My movements were swift-In a burst of flames, I had already reached her unguarded back. A spear of light flew towards my face, but I simply cocked my head to avoid it… Too slow… these guys, were too fucking slow…

I had already aimed a jab towards her stomach. Her eyes grew like saucers-

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

-If it was yesterday, I would have refused to hit a girl…

-If it was yesterday, I would have held back…

But this bitch-she needed to pay. They all needed to pay…

I struck her naked belly, and embedded my fist on the piece of flesh she bared-

**BOOOOOOM!**

Another explosion…

And another casualty was created-

She fell from the sky, like a lifeless rag doll…

My mind went numb, as anger clouded my judgment. It gave me power, but it drove me in a frenzy. I didn't stop my assault-

Before she crashed on the ground, I was already below her…

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

I kicked her falling form upwards, and sent it back from whence it came…

I opened my mouth, and gathered my flames…

Two more spears flew towards me, but I had already vanished. I was now airborne, just above the opponent. I used my flames to suspend myself in the air-

Her unconscious body flew towards me-her wings were fluttering helplessly, her eyes closed from the pain I brought on her…

I grabbed the cloth on her neck, and looked at her…

She was beautiful-her black hair held a majestic radiance to it, her pale skin shone despite the lack of light, and her curvaceous body stimulated my mind…

I could see why Issei fell for her, however-

It didn't change the fact that she hurt him. Issei admired this person, but she betrayed him. He had spent so much time, just so he could please her, but what did she give in return…?

A spear of tainted light-a sign of her betrayal… It pierced his body, and the treason-

I knew; Issei's heart had been shattered too…

"He loved you…!" I yelled, unsure if she heard me. She opened an eye, and spoke weakly…

"…M…ercy…" It was faint, but I heard her…

Mercy…? She asks for mercy…?

"Did you show him mercy, when you betrayed him?! Did you show him mercy, when you plotted to kill him?! You meant so much to him… He trusted you…" I forced myself to speak.

"H…eh… p-pathetic t…rash… every single one… of you…"

One more… One more word, and I'll-

"He… loved me? Hah… did you know what I said, in reply…?"

I gritted my teeth; the flames in my stomach were getting hotter, and hotter…

"Will you die for me…? The look on his face was priceless. I could see his effort to please me, however…It was truly… a bo~ring date…"

I didn't think it was possible, but something inside me snapped again.

"That's it…"

I opened my mouth, and her shaking grew…

"W…What… are you…?!"

I showed her… the pain I would bring-the blazing heat inside me…

"**Fire Dragon's-"**

"Na…tsu…!"

I froze…

I didn't get to finish my attack, as a shadow crept behind me…

I turned my head slowly…

The two girls were carrying Issei, and were pointing two sharp spears; one on his throat, and the other on his already bleeding stomach…

I killed off my fire.

"Tsk…" Reyalle was sneering. I bit my cheek-I was careless… Issei was completely defenseless.

"Let her go, or else…"

"He dies…"They warned me, but-

It didn't even take a second. I threw my captive down, and then-

In the blink of an eye, I sent both girls flying with my fiery fists. They didn't even realize that I had hit them suddenly…

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I called, breathing out the flames I kept confined. Their bodies were covered in a torrent of fire that I had spewed out from my mouth, however-

I only realized that they had let go of Issei…

And-

"DIE!"

It passed me by-a ray of light…

The spear they threw-it was going towards him…

"Na…tsu…!"

He reached for me, as his falling form got farther, and farther away…

* * *

_...I waited for a light to lead me home_

_But the light which came, wasn't the one I longed for…_

"**ISSEI!"**

I grabbed at him at the last second. A few more inches, and he would've surely been killed.

**GUHAAA!**

It came from my mouth… The bitter taste of the fluid which kept me alive…

My blood… that wonderful, crimson color…

It hurt…

"Issei…" I murmured. I landed gently, and placed his battered body on the ground. He wasn't moving, and his breathing was ragged.

When I bent over, more of my blood spilled…

My side… It had been pierced…

I took the attack… I was careless…

"_Please… Open your eyes…"_ I pleaded. I looked up, and shouted at the top of my burning lungs-

"**ISSEI!"**

Though I was bleeding, I kept shouting. I pulled of the spear which had impaled me, and felt the object disappear from my hands.

What was left, was a gaping, bloody hole. I placed a hand over it…

**SIZZLE… HISS…**

And burned it shut without hesitation. I kept my cries within…

"**ISSEI!"**

I shouted directly at his ears.

_No… I refuse to give up…_

**COUGH… COUGH…**

He coughed out blood, but when I looked at him…

He was smiling…

"Hey… S…shut up, I-it's embarrassing…"

I lightly slapped his head.

"You idiot! Don't go dying like that!"

"Hahaha…"

I placed a hand over his wounds.

"N-Natsu, what-"

"This is going to hurt…"

As soon as I said that, he screamed in pain…

"AAAARGH! HOT! HOT!"

**SIZZLE… HISS…**

His wounds had been closed,

But I could see that he was still shaking…

"Your girlfriend's evil…" I pointed out to break the tension.

"Y…Yeah, I only just found out…" He replied weakly.

"I bet she tried to kill you cause you tried to grope her…" I muttered jokingly.

"…." Issei was silent for a moment. My eyes grew in shock.

"Hey… Seriously?! What the hell man?!"

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"You thought of it didn't you?! You fucking pervert!"

"I told you, I didn't-"

**COUGH!**

Our argument was halted by his continuous coughing of blood. His state was getting worse and worse.

"Hey, Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"You're… not normal, are you…? Those people… Yuuma-chan… they had wings… and you-"

He saw me, huh… I can't hide my identity anymore, can I…?

Just as I had opened my mouth to explain-

"-You were awesome… you kicked their asses… you controlled fire, just like that Recca dude…"

He punched the air above him, but his strength was feeble… his life was dwindling…

"This…isn't a dream right? It all seemed real… the pain… it feels real… and then you-"

_I knew…I could see it clearly…_

"-You fought for me…" His lips were losing their color…

"Of course. We're friends, right?" I started tearing up, but I couldn't show it to him… I had to be strong…

_I didn't want to believe it, but I knew…_

"I…I wish I could've helped you… Why… am I so pathetic…?"

Issei covered his face with his bloodied hands…

He was crying…

"Hey… you've made it this far… why don't you focus on living, yeah…?"

"Living, huh…"

_Issei… he wasn't going to make it…_

His face was deathly pale, and his brown eyes were losing their light… He had lost too much blood.

"…Will I be okay?" He asked doubtfully…

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine…" I replied, but I doubted my words…

"…Yeah…"

"What the hell is that half-assed answer? What about your dream?"

_Yes… I remembered…_

"…My… Dream?" He spoke through sobs.

_I had to give him confidence… _

Fuck… I couldn't keep it in anymore…

I started crying too.

"Yeah! You told me you were going to become a Harem king, remember?!"

"…"

"You told me you were going to grope lots of women… you were going to peek lots of times… you were going to make out with ladies wherever you go…!"

"…yeah… I guess I did say that…" He agreed, as I tried my best to keep everything in…

"…Will you die like this then?! What about Matsuda and Motohama?! What are you going to do if they ended up doing it first…?"

"…What do you mean…?" He asked uncertainly.

"…What if their virginity gets taken first…!"

Issei's eyes grew in shock. Despite the tears which were falling from my face, I managed a sincere smile…

"Will you die, even if you still haven't had sex?!"

I grinned as I saw his resolute reaction. I knew that I had hit a bull's eye…

It was a miracle.

Issei's eyes became steely. I could see the strength returning to his limbs…

"No! Never!"

He declared, and took my hand. I clenched his tightly-

_As he delivered his final words…_

"I don't want to go yet… I still haven't had enough oppai…"

_Reality… it truly was a shitty game…_

"Then… don't go…"

_This world… wasn't as peaceful as I thought it to be…_

"Haha… what are you talking about…? I'm not dying…"

_It forced him into a corner… He was normal after all…_

"Yeah…"

I muttered sadly…

"Natsu… buddy…"

_Yes… He was normal… yet-_

"Wherever you are… I will always be with you…"

_Why… Why did he have to die…? Yes, he was perverted… but was that enough a crime to have him meet his death…?_

"Though I may be weak, and insignificant… but… I will try… my best to help…"

"Issei…"

_This guy… he was a good man…_

"I only wanted to help you… ever since I met you, I knew… sadness-it lingered in your heart… I knew, despite the smile you showed… you were keeping it hidden…"

_A truly kind man…_

"Natsu… I want… to see through your eyes… your strength… even if it was only a little bit… I wanted, to be as strong as you…"

He touched my left arm.

"Your arm… the arm that protects the ones you hold dear…"

Suddenly, Issei's body started shining.

"Please… take care of my folks… mom… dad… Matsuda… Motohama…"

_No…_

**CLICK… WHIR…**

A heard a loud voice emanated from Issei, but it wasn't his.

**[RED DRAGON'S RETRIBUTION! ACTIVATE!]**

As the dying light he emitted started to go out, he too started fading. I was too shocked to move.

"…And please… grope some boobs for me… then, I…"

**[TRANSFER! ]**

The light grew stronger… so I covered my eyes…

"I'll be alright…"

**[ABSORBED!]**

And when I opened them, Issei had vanished, and my left arm was glowing ominously.

I couldn't even form words…

Issei was gone…

And my arm-

**[LINK COMPLETE! BOOSTED GEAR: TAKEN!]**

The voice-it came from my glowing left arm this time…

And after that…

"Agh…"

"…!"

"**-AAARGH!"**

My screams pierced the silence.

"**AAARGH!"**

It hurt… so much…

My arm… it was burning… it felt like it was getting ripped off…

"**CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF!" **

I pleaded, writhing in pain… I forgot about Issei… I forgot about everything.

The pain-my mind became blank…

It hurt so much more, compared to when I suffered from Etherion… the pain was stronger from when my Second Origin was being opened…

And that was the moment… When everything changed once more…

**SHIIIIING!**

I looked at my stomach, and saw a spear of light protruding from it.

Blood gushed out from the wound, but I didn't even feel its pain…

My sight was hazy…

"_No… I can't die too… Issei…"_

With what was left of my strength, I tried to pull out the object with my right hand…

**SHIIIIIING!**

Another one went through my shoulder… but again…

I didn't feel a thing-the pain from before overpowered my senses…

"**GRRR… GRAAAGH!"**

Despite the pain, I stood up…

Two more spears impaled themselves on both my legs-

My knees trembled… but I stood straight.

I raised my arm, and fought on…

For his-

No, for both our sakes…

* * *

_...I… just wanted a way back home_

_Why…? Why did it have to be like this…?_

I swung my flame covered fist-

But I missed. The blonde girl casually ducked her head, and delivered a sharp hook towards my stomach.

**GAAAGHK!**

I knelt from the attack. I was getting weaker…

And weaker…

My blood was running low, my energy was nearly out. My arm was still throbbing due to the pain, and my life-

My life was flashing before my very eyes…

The tall woman spun, aiming her razor sharp wings to decapitate my head. I rolled away from the danger, but I wasn't safe-

The blonde stood before me, and delivered a kick to my gut.

**GAAGHK!**

I was brought down once again…in the brink of defeat… In the face of death-

But I looked upon my enemies, and I sneered, despite the blood which trickled from the corners of my mouth…

They were still shaking. They were still afraid of me…

I stood up to show my resolution, despite the countless wounds all over my naked body…Despite the countless liters of blood which I had wasted…Despite the fact that I was close to defeat-I stood up, my eyes still blazing.

The pain on my arm-it was amplified by my seething anger. It hurt, but I was giving them a pain worth tenfold…

"W…Why…? Why don't you die already, you insect?!"

"M…Miltelt… let us finish him…!"

They raised their hands, and it appeared-A gigantic spear, far bigger from the rest-

And it was aimed at my unmoving body…

It shone brighter, and brighter…

"_Move…"_

It got bigger, and sharper…

"_Move…!"_

And it was deadlier from the ones before…

"_Come on… not now!" _I ordered my body, but it betrayed me…

My hands were numb, my feet were glued to the ground…

And the spear, it flew towards me-

Ready to kill me…

I closed my eyes, prepared…

And I heard it again-

"_I'll be alright…"_

The final words of my friend- It brought me back-

**HAAAAAAAA!**

I wasn't going down, until I defeated them all!

The spear came, but somehow, I found the strength to move. With mastered reflexes, I sidestepped quickly enough to avoid it-my back was grazed, but I paid it no attention.

"**Dragonslayer Secret Art-" **I vanished from sight. The enemies searched around helplessly, but I appeared between them. The fire I ignited danced around me, my arms flaring with the fire powered by my anger.

I spun, twirling my body-

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

The flames listened, and the torrents of searing flames covered everything in my sights. I engulfed my opponents with what remained of my power…

The burning display illuminated the dark night…

And when I stopped, I crashed against the cold, hard ground… my strength to move was gone…

I thought everything was over…

I thought everything was okay…

**FLAP... FLAP...**

But when I looked back at the cloudless night sky, with the moon shining brightly in the canopy above me, I saw four pairs of black wings beating in the air.

I saw the middle aged man I had took down, carrying his three companions, his fedora lodged on his messy hair, and his naked form going farther and farther away.

"We must retreat…" He murmured, glaring at me with eyes full of hatred, as a crack appeared in the sky…

And swallowed them.

They had escaped… I had won, but I wasn't satisfied…

My left hand… the left hand which fought against me…

I raised it up, lamenting over my weaknesses…

Issei was dead…

My friends weren't here…

And I was still lost, far away from home…

And I myself, was close to dying…

I knew it. These bloodstained hands… these wounds… there was no way out for me…

The way back I had searched for… I wasn't able to find it in the end…

I closed my tear soaked eyes… awaiting my final breath…

Happy, are you okay buddy? Someone, please, take care of him…

Lisanna, take care of Happy, will you? He needs you now more than ever.

Mira, I'm sorry for leaving Lisanna, for leaving you guys… Elfman, if you're a real man, please find a way to comfort your sisters.

Gramps, I'm sorry for failing… I'm sorry, for being weak…

Gildarts, It seems like I won't be able to surpass you after all.

Laxus, I'm happy that I got to kick your ass back then… You really are strong…

Everyone… I'm sorry…

"…"

Igneel… I found a gigantic red Dragon, but I know-you're way stronger than it is…

Lucy, please find a way to pay your rent without me…

Gray, you're a stripping pervert, but I trust you enough to take care of them for me.

Wendy, become stronger… Gajeel, please stop being a punk…

Erza, I won't be able to keep my promise after all… but please… keep yours.

A splash hit my cheek, and I opened them once more…

Blood… crimson blood…

I was dying, yet it seemed beautiful… that deep red color…

It was like her hair…

But I wasn't going to see it again…

"I… I wish… someone…help…me-"

**SHINE!**

A flash of red light, and my sight blurred.

Yet, I saw it…

Strands of crimson hair, dyed by the color of sunset which had faded…

And a pair of beautiful blue eyes… eyes which were directed at me…

"Find… a way back… home…"

I reached for her, and murmured weakly, before the darkness swallowed me whole…

* * *

…**wake…**

…**up…**

"Ugh…"

It was faint, but I could hear it.

**Wake…up…**

And it was getting stronger… I only realized it now-

"**WAKE UP OR I WILL KILL YOU...WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES..."**

I was still alive. I opened my tired eyes, aware of the fatigue which burdened my body.

I could feel it…

Something soft pressed on my side…

Something warm right beside me…

Something which wrapped itself around my naked body…

"W…What?"

Yeah… I was vaguely aware of the disappearance of my clothes, but I paid it no attention.

I moved a hand towards the source of the mystery.

The soft feeling assaulted my senses. This flexibility… this elasticity-there was no mistaking it.

I grabbed it without thinking-

"Uuunnn…"

A sweet voice met my ears…

"Hmmm… No~"

I grabbed it with more force…

"I…Iyaaan~"

"…!"

The sound jolted me awake. I looked to my side-

"E-Erza…?"

I blinked twice, but it couldn't be her...

Her eyes were half opened, but her blue orbs peeked through them. Her slow breathing reached my bare neck, and her crimson hair was sprawled over her sleepy face.

Her arms were wrapped on my naked state, and her body was pressing itself over mine.

It was Rias Gremory, the "Devil". Why was she in my bed…? Is this a dream…? I thought I told her to stay away from me…? Yeah, this must be a dream… But-

There was one thing I couldn't deny…

She was beautiful. She pressed closer and placed her head on my neck, before she pulled away and stared at me.

I could feel blood reaching my cheeks. Don't blame me-her face was only inches away from mine. I'm still a guy no matter how much of an idiot I am.

She blinked, and smiled.

"Good Morning~"

I looked at the thing which I was holding-

The woman beside me chuckled…

"Ara… it's still morning, but you already can't take your hands off me…"

I was grabbing her bare… right… breast…

**GUHAAA!**

It was a critical damage…! Blood gushed out from my nose.

"W…WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!"

This was the first shout which echoed throughout the Hyoudou Household in the morning.

* * *

I fell on my ass, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding…

_Why the hell was I bleeding in the first place? This had never, ever happened before…I had already seem tons of naked bodies before, and even grabbed some naked chests-_

Yet, here I was, experiencing a nosebleed for the first time in my life.

And the culprit, I stood up and pointed a shaking finger at her.

"Ri-Rias-senpai! What are you doing here…?!"

But she wasn't paying me any attention. Her eyes were fixated on something else.

"W…Wow. It's a… beast…" She muttered, as if entranced. She was blushing madly.

I looked down, fixing my eyes at the thing which she was staring at-

And I covered myself. I couldn't bear the embarrassment-

"Wh-what are you looking at…?!" I voiced out.

_Weird… why was I covering myself…? I didn't cover myself when I took baths with Erza…Yet, why did I feel embarrassed in front of this girl?_

_First, it was a nosebleed… and now this…_

_What has happened to me…?_

"Ahh… I'm sorry, it's the first time I've seen a boy's…" She murmured the last part, and even with my hearing, I couldn't catch it.

She stood up and walked towards me. Below, I could hear footsteps coming closer.

She pulled out the blanket and wiped away my blood.

"First, let's do something about your nose…"

"How about you cover yourself? I don't think my nose will stop bleeding unless you do so…"

I retorted, and looked away from her, but she placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look back.

"I never thought you to be the perverted type… Natsu-can I call you that?" She spoke with amusement.

"Yeah… sure, but I'm not perverted."

"Then, why are there pictures of naked women all over your room?"

I looked around, and sure enough-I saw pictures of nude girls everywhere. Adult magazines were sprawled all over the floor, and naked figurines filled the table beside the bed.

"This… isn't my room."

I muttered sadly, as I remembered.

-This was Issei's room.

"Last night… everything was real, right? I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Sensing my seriousness, Rias-senpai frowned, and led me by hand towards the bed.

She sat on the comfy furniture, and gestured for me to do the same.

"Yes… last night-everything was real…"

"Then… how come I'm still alive?"

"That's-"

**BAAANG!**

The door flew open.

"Natsu! Are you all right?! I heard-"

Issei's mother was peering from the doorway, and when she saw us-

Her mouth hung open.

A dozen question marks floated inside my mind. Beside me, senpai was smiling.

"Good morning~" She greeted, but Issei's mother was still frozen in place.

"…Naked… A girl in the bed… Bloodstains on the sheets…" She muttered like a machine.

Huh? Oh yeah… the blanket was stained red after it was used to wipe away the blood from my nose, so what…?

"Get dressed. You'll be late for school…"

She muttered, before running outside, calling,

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Senpai picked up her folded uniform, and slowly put it back on.

"Oh dear… Let's continue this later, okay?"

* * *

I was currently having my breakfast at the Hyoudou Household's dining table. Beside me, Rias-senpai was drinking tea, and in front of us-

Issei's parents had dumbstruck expressions. Both were staring at a piece of paper with Kuoh Academy's logo pressed on its back.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this…?"

Issei's father had a blank look on his face. Senpai placed her cup gently, before explaining.

"Otou-sama, as you can see-your son, Hyoudou Issei, has been sent to Canada because of our new school program."

"…New school program…?"

Senpai nodded, before continuing. Issei's mom stared at me, who had a dumb look stuck on my face.

"_What the hell are they talking about…?"_

"Kuoh Academy has started an Exchange Student Program. The board of directors has decided to send some of their best students from all year levels, as well as a randomly chosen student with them-in this case, your son, Hyoudou Issei, to different schools outside Japan."

"Then… Why were we not informed of this…?"

"It was urgent. Even with my connections to the School Board, I have only known about this yesterday. Issei is already on his way now as we speak, but do not worry; the expenses and fees are already taken care of by the school."

This was seriously not making any sense. Issei had been sent to Canada? Where the hell is Canada?! And, Issei's dead…

That letter was an official notification from school, so-does this mean that Issei's alive?

I looked at Rias-senpai, and our eyes locked for a brief second.

In that split second, her look told me everything-

"_I'll explain everything later. Just play along for now."_

Yeah… explained everything my ass...

After that, Issei's parents started crying all of a sudden.

"Otou-san! Issei has been sent to Canada…!"

"I know, Kaa-chan! This is truly a surprising turn of events!"

Man, these guys must have taken it hard. I started getting anxious, but-

I was wrong-

"Now, we don't have to bother with his perversion!"

"Yes! With Issei gone, this house will be more peaceful!"

"I will miss him, but it's his big break to finally see the world!"

My mouth hung open, while senpai chuckled. Both adults kept celebrating for a few more minutes, until their eyes landed-on me. They both had dark looks on their faces.

I swallowed hard.

"Now, would you kindly explain why both of you were naked in Issei's room?"

Issei's father asked, and I gulped again.

Yeah, looking at it from another perspective, the situation was pretty bad…

After all, it was Issei's room. I had been intruding his private space… Now I see why Lucy gets mad at me every time I crash at her place.

I guess it would have been okay to be naked with another girl if I was in my room…

Yeah, perfectly okay… (Or so he thought.)

"So, what were the two of you doing?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, both of us were in the same bed. So I guess, we were sleeping together…?"

Issei's parents had livid expressions on their faces. Senpai pulled my ear, and helped me explain.

"Otou-san… Okaa-san, let me explain- Natsu and I were simply snuggling together. We are merely close friends, and our relationship is a wholesome one."

"That doesn't explain why both of you were naked."

No, it doesn't. I looked at Rias-senpai incredulously, and she pulled harder.

"O-Ouch! What'd I do?!"

"In this day and age, young people sleep naked together all the time."

Hmm…? Really…? This world has a lot of weird customs.

"Is that so…?" Issei's father asked apprehensively.

"Yes…"

"So, do both of you sleep together like that all the time…?"

Hell no… I'm not even that close with her! She's a liar, but I can't tell them that.

"No… This was the first time I have done it."

Finally… An honest answer…

"Ahh… So it must be a foreign custom then…"

After that, their chat leaped off to levels where an idiot like me couldn't understand. So I sat still and indulged myself in breakfast.

* * *

"So, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?! What do you mean Issei's in Canada?!"

I asked on my way to school, while shielding my eyes from the sun. The day was unusually uncomfortable, and the rays which hit my exposed skin felt hotter than usual. I was forced to carry Rias-senpai's things, as I walked at the same pace as her. Both of us were dressed for school.

She placed a hand on her chin.

Man, if she doesn't answer in the next three seconds-

"Don't worry, I'll answer you in the next two seconds."

"Wha…?" I blurted out, but she didn't even let me finish.

"Like I told you-last night wasn't a dream."

"Yeah, I know. You already said that…" I rolled my eyes, and received a slap to the head.

"O-Ouch! What the hell?!"

"Watch your manners. Do not forget that I am your senpai, and without me, you wouldn't be going to school right now." She warned.

"Yeah right. Who the hell wants to go to that sick place…? And you're also the reason why I'm stuck here… you liar…" I muttered in an undertone.

She heard me, and I looked away from the dark expression she was giving off.

-I did not expect her to give me the puppy eyes.

"Sniff… Natsu is such a jerk… I was only trying to help… yet, he stormed off and tried to push me away… I even slept with him in the nude to appease his anger-"

"H-ey… Would you stop? I know it's just acting-"

She cried on the spot. My eyes wandered around-there were all sorts of people watching the scene, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alley.

"Geez… all right, I'm sorry."

"I'm not satisfied with an "I'm sorry."

"Then, what do you want-"

"I want a kiss~"

"Hell no..." I bit back.

She stuck out her tongue, and muttered-

"Kidding~ So that's that. Okay, how about we go back to the main topic, since we already wasted sixteen lines for the previous part."

…What…? Oh, right… about last night.

We went back on track, and the people who saw the previous scene gave us weird looks. I shrugged them off and asked in a hushed tone-

"So, the reason why you slept naked next to me was because you wanted to apologize? Is this a Japanese tradition or something? Then, why was I naked with you-I haven't done anything wrong."

…Fuck… I strayed from the topic yet again.

"Not really… I just like sleeping in the nude, and last night, I was nursing you back to health."

"…What?"

"When I found you, you were terribly wounded, so I had to use magic to heal you-"

"You know magic?! What-"

"Yes, I do. But my magic is different from yours or the ones from your world."

"What-"

**SMACK!**

"Stop interrupting me, will you?"

I rubbed my sore bump, which just grew from my head. She was crossing her arms under her chest, and was wearing an irritated look.

I did think about it in the past few days... This girl reminded me of Erza.

"As I said, I used magic to heal you, and in order to do so, I needed to have physical contact with you."

"Oh…"

We walked silently afterwards. I was waiting for her to say something, but she seemed to be in deep thought.

Suddenly, she grabbed my left hand, and gestured for me to stop. She brought it towards her face, and inspected my arm after pulling my sleeve.

"What is it…?"

"Your arm… it doesn't hurt anymore?"

I recalled last night's events, and for a moment, I felt my arm stiffen, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it doesn't hurt anymore… Do you-"

"I'm not sure… Natsu…"

"Yeah…"

"Please, trust me… I know you weren't satisfied with the results I gave you last time, but please, just believe in me. This time, it's a different matter… You have become involved with something huge, something which might explain Hyoudou Issei's disappearance-"

"What do you mean…?" I asked blankly.

She looked around, before whispering.

"Last night, you lost something important."

"You mean-"

My eyes were opened. I connected the dots, and immediately understood.

Why was I so stupid…? The answer was right in front of me!

Rias-senpai was in Issei's room with me. Both of us slept together. Both of us were naked.

There was only one obvious answer!

Man, I never knew Issei's perversion would help my mind in these times!

"The thing I lost-"

My chastity.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The people around us started looking towards me.

Rias-senpai was shocked.

"I…I didn't know you would react like this… I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault."

"I…"

My words failed me, but-

"Why… Why did you…"

"It seems you catch on pretty fast… I only did it to help you…"

"Then… why me… it was my first time…"

Why the hell was I so emotional over a little thing…? My words came out even before I stopped them.

"…What?" She muttered uncertainly.

"It was my first time, and I did it with someone I barely knew! Don't these things have a proper process or something-"

**SLAAAP!**

A hard slap, and I shut my mouth.

"You idiot! It seems that you don't understand after all. We didn't do it, all right?! I was only hugging you last night! I'm still a virgin!"

She was blushing, and she fidgeted as she spoke. We had reached the school gate, where Matsuda and Motohama were waiting.

I pulled my collar. Somehow, I could feel lots of glares coming my way, and the killing intent from my surroundings kept me on guard.

"After class, please come to the Occult Research Club. I will discuss everything with you, all right…?"

"…Oh… Right."

She took her bag from my arms, before smiling half heartedly.

"See you~"

Cue various murmurs breaking out.

"Why the hell is that punk walking with our Onee-sama?!"

"Beats me… I wish he would just rot and die…"

"That's the jerk who hangs out with Akeno-san!"

"You fucking two-timer…"

"I never knew pink haired punks were famous… Maybe I should dye my hair pink too…"

Seriously… I'm getting way too much attention here…

"Salisbury Steak is yummy…" Someone muttered.

Yeah… Steak is yummy…

Matsuda and Motohama were shedding tears of pure sadness.

"Natsu~ What the hell?! Why were you walking together with Rias-senpai!"

"Stuff happened." I stated casually, and started walking towards the direction of the school building. They were frozen in place, and it took them a few minutes to realize that I was already gone.

"Hey, wait!"

"Wait for us, Natsu!"

They finally caught up with me.

Motohama was out of breath. This geek was pretty weak when it came to physical work.

"What the hell happened between you and Rias-senpai?!" Matsuda asked.

It took me a few seconds, before I answered-

"Last night… I lost something important…" I replied vaguely.

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other.

And then, they cried once more-

"FUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUUU NAAAAATSUUUUUU!"

* * *

**DING….DONG….**

"Class is dismissed."

Finally… class was over…

I was packing my things, ready to go, but-

"Wow… Issei's been sent to Canada, huh?"

"Man… I feel sorry for him, and kind of jealous."

The two perverted bastards came and started off another topic.

I frowned… I couldn't tell these guys about Issei…

It would be best if they thought he was still alive… Then again, if I told them about Issei, I would have to reveal the fact that I was an awesome mage from another world, and my connection to the Devils would be exposed.

That would be bad… Matsuda and Motohama might die from shock.

"What do you mean…?" I finally asked.

"Well… It's Canada, so there would be some blonde bombshells, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change… These guys would always be perverted.

"_If I continue to hang out with these guys, will I become perverted like them?"_

I asked myself, but immediately shook the thought away. I don't want to be a person who lives for the desire of groping boobs and seeing naked bodies… I have too much to think about right now, and boobs wouldn't be able to distract me…

A thought struck me, and the dark look I had made my two friends nervous.

"Hey, you guys remember Amano Yuuma?"

Both had puzzled expressions, before answering-

"Hmmm? Is that another one of your fangirls?!"

"You asshole… Why the hell are you triggering flags on your own~"

No… What do you mean by another one of my fangirls…? And why would I raise flags on my own…? I don't even live in this country…

"Shut it baldy. I'm talking about Issei's girlfriend."

To that statement, their puzzled looks grew lighter.

"Hey Natsu… It's not nice to joke around."

"Yeah mate… That's seriously not funny."

"I'm not kidding!" I burst out, but-

"Natsu… We don't know anyone named Amano Yuuma."

"That's the first time I heard that name…"

What…? Are these guys kidding…? No, the look on their faces told me they were telling the truth…

Something was definitely up… Those winged freaks, and Issei's disappearance… What did it all mean…?

"Man, you must be gloomy over Issei's transfer, right?"

Hmmm? I looked quizzically at Matsuda, who elbowed Motohama on the side. Said glasses boy pulled out a package from his bag.

"Yeah, you must be… I've got the right thing for this…"

I didn't have high expectations this time…

And my expectations did not disappoint-

"It's the G-Cup Rebellion series! Time to have a movie marathon later!"

* * *

"It feels as if I forgot something." I muttered while looking at the ceiling. I was currently lying on Motohama's bed, trying to remember something important.

The two of them looked at me, who was putting a pizza slice halfway through my mouth. They looked around at the stash of food which resided in the room.

Err, at least what was left of it…

"What the hell?! You ate everything, Natsu!"

"Yeah… Seriously, are you interested in the porno or the food?! Which is it?!"

**BURP~**

"Oops… sorry… you have to ask?"

Man, I don't feel right… I started my way out after gobbling what was inside the unopened pack of potato chips.

"See you guys~ I'm feeling sick, so I'll go home first."

"He-Wait! The Climax is-"

"Check it ou-"

I disregarded their protests, and left with a yawn…

Soon, I reached the door which connected the house towards the dark night.

* * *

My tiredness immediately vanished on the spot.

As soon as the moonlight hit me-

I felt awake, as if I had been alive for the first time…

"What the…?"

Power… It was surging within me even though I didn't call for it. I ran without thinking-

After a few minutes, I had circled the entire neighborhood five times just on my legs. I wasn't even sweating, less out of breath.

What happened to me? I walked for a few more feet and sat on a nearby bench…

The moment I did, I instantly regretted it.

I was in the park-the park where everything happened.

Yet, it looked okay. The fountain, the pavement-everything should have been destroyed. The trees should have been gone, but-

Every single thing looked alright. There had been no damage… It was as if it had been remade exactly just as it was before…

"Yeah right… What, did they build it all in one day?"

I doubted. It was impossible, unless-

"_I had to use magic to heal you…"_

**RUSTLE… RUSTLE…**

My ears caught something behind me. My heart raced-

**HAAAA!**

I jumped, and narrowly avoided a kick aimed at me. I flipped in the air, and landed a kick towards my attacker.

My kick connected, and hit him squarely on the jaw. He stumbled back, but he was still conscious. I landed on the same bench I had sat on, crouching with both knees bent on a running position.

The man had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a middle aged face, and was wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes. The black fedora which irked me the most was latched on his head.

It was that guy… The guy from yesterday…

He placed a hand under the spot I had assaulted, and showed me a murderous look-

"Che… What the hell is with you?!"

He puffed his chest, and black, feathery wings grew from his back. He flew over, his wings outstretched-

"DIE!"

I jumped back, as his fist neared my face. I cocked my head to the left, ducked to avoid his hook, and planted two quick jabs on his stomach.

**GUHAAA!**

He tried to grab me, but I ducked again, swinging my right leg under both his feet and catching him off balance. His back reached the solid ground-

I raised a foot over his face… his eyes were closed, and he started shaking…

I stomped the very same foot towards his face-

**BAAAANG!**

-And crushed the fedora which was lying inches away from his head.

"Talk!" I yelled-

**WHOOOSH!**

A whistling sound caught my hearing. I jumped yet again-

Two spears impaled themselves from where I had been standing on. The man took this chance to escape, flying with his battered wings to the place his ally was suspended on. The one flying beside him was a tall woman, with long blue hair which obscured her right brown eye. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage. She wore a glittering, gold necklace around her neck.

I fixed my eyes back from where I had been moments ago. The spears, made from a bright light… they glowed ominously. And the light itself… felt different from usual…

Even from the distance, I could feel it…

That light… getting hit by it was dangerous.

"Kalawarner… I told you not to follow me."

"You idiot! You can't take him on your own-"

"He humiliated me… he shamed us! Don't you want revenge?!"

"Of course I do! But, he's-"

I didn't wait. I jumped-

I called out to the flames inside of me, trying to boost the height of my jump-

However-

"…What?!"

I couldn't reach them… I landed back on the ground immediately.

My flames… They didn't answer back.

"What the hell…?"

I stared at my hands, trying to summon fire.

"Come on!" I urged.

But, nothing… not even a spark…

"Che."

**WHOOSH!**

A fist lodged itself on my unguarded stomach, but I stood firm. The man was aiming an uppercut on my chin-

I pulled my head back, but felt the world turning upside-down. My feet had been swept from below. I used my hands and tumbled back just as my head would have hit the floor. I flipped again, trying to gain some distance.

"Now's our chance!" The man summoned a sword made from light, and rushed towards me. He brought it downward-

I spun sideways, but the other one had already aimed a spear towards me. She lunged towards my chest, and I instinctively positioned my hands to grab it-

**AAARGH!**

It was a mistake. The moment I caught the spear-

**GAAAAH!**

My flesh sizzled. My skin burned with a heat I wasn't familiar with… and the radiance-

It made me weak.

I managed to move, but-

**SHIIING!**

The sharp edge had already lodged itself on my left shoulder, and the moment it did so-

**GYAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

I relived the pain from before.

It was pure torment, unlike anything I had ever experienced… it was eating me inside, like poison…

I jumped in surprise, and dashed back, the spear still embedded on me. A few meters away, it disappeared, leaving behind a sizzling hole which was dripping with blood.

My instincts were right… that light… it was different…

It was dangerous… Far dangerous from before…

A few feet in front of me, the woman spoke.

"It is true… He's no longer human…"

* * *

I was at a disadvantage…

Right hook, left jab, a straight from the side, an uppercut from the other-

All of them were aimed at me, but I dodged them all…

Yet-

**SLAAAASH!**

Another wound was inflicted on me. Another incision on my flesh was carved by their blades…

**AAARGH!**

And it burned… it hurt so much… even a single cut from their weapons was agonizing enough to make me lose my mind. My shoulder-it was still bleeding…

I couldn't burn it shut… hell, I couldn't even call on my flames…

Right now, the only thing I was able to do, was run. Whenever I squared off with them, they would fly, and aim attacks from the air.

I couldn't reach them right now… right now-

I had become utterly weak.

"HAHAHA! What's the matter?! Can't hit us?!" The guy gloated. The attacks I had delivered on him no longer burdened his body.

"Come now! Why not use your petty tricks from before!" The woman sneered.

I was pissed. I covered my large wound using my scarf. My uniform was in tatters, and the park-

It had been turned into ruins once more. I didn't even bother checking out the tiny details, because only one thing was on my mind-

These guys… I wasn't done with them.

They were seriously going to pay.

I gritted my teeth, and focused. Inside, I tried to feel it-

The magical containers embedded within my being. I tried sensing it-

Both were closed… the first one was sealed shut by something, but the other-

The second origin-it was waiting to be opened.

"I have no choice…" I closed my eyes as they charged, their swords raised and poised to kill-

With one breath, I stood still, trying to calm myself…

I opened my eyes, just when the swords would've cleaved me.

"**SECOND ORIGIN: RELEASE!"**

A flash of light-

And the next thing I knew, both of them were sent flying back. I didn't give them time to recover-

I ran swiftly and caught up with the man's body before it hit the floor. A single kick sent him flying, but I grabbed his foot and pulled. My outstretched arm met his neck, as he crumpled on the ground, his eyes cold and lifeless. He was still breathing, but I knew he was nearly out.

Time for the next one-

**WHOOSH**!

I cocked my head to the side, as the spear grazed my cheek, nearly hitting my head. The woman charged, her fist aimed on my cheek, but I stopped it with a hand. I ducked and ran past her, twisting her arm, and bringing her to her knees.

Why… I would've burned these assholes if only my magic wasn't acting up! My Dragonslaying magic still hadn't returned, and-

**GHHHHHHK!**

I kept the pain inside. My left arm was starting to hurt again, but I kept up my act. With her left arm twisted, she couldn't move, and my free arm was wrapped around her neck, ready to choke her if she tried anything funny.

"Where the hell is the bitch who killed Issei?!" I asked angrily.

She laughed half heartedly, before replying-

"Die… Insect!"

That statement nearly drove me to my limits.

"…"

"…"

The next thing I did… completely shocked me…

"….Ah~"

**GROPE…**

My left arm… which was undergoing an imaginably extreme torment-

It had betrayed me once more…

"AAHHHH~ IYAAAN~!"

And it was fondling the enemy's tits.

I was too surprised to act.

"Yo..u Pervert…~ahh"

"My hand's moving on my own! I swear!"

"AHHH~ NO~!"

Her voice… it was getting through me… That erotic sound… this erotic body… I tried to protest, but my hand wouldn't listen… It was as if it was being controlled by someone…

Someone lecherous. Someone extremely addicted to oppai…

Only one person came to mind, but it was impossible… He was gone…

And yet, here I was, groping a woman who I considered an enemy. I could feel my cheeks blushing, and my heart pounding. The softness of the flesh I was holding onto… it was on a totally different level.

"AAHH~ You musn't…"

"I told you, my arm's moving on its own…!"

No… the feeling was nice… yet…

It wasn't the best…

I didn't want to admit it… but the oppai I had felt this morning…

Rias-senpai's oppai… they were better.

"What a truly perverted technique…" She glanced at me, and blushed. She stopped squirming, and let my hand take control.

"Now that I have a clear look at you… I can see-AAHH~ Wait!… You're actually…quite cute…"

"…What…?" I asked dumbstruck. She licked her lips maliciously, and untwisted herself so that she was leaning on me. My hand… was groping her nonstop… I tried to escape, but-

Her wings stopped me from getting away.

"If you insist… I shall have you-Ahhh~…be gentle…"

"Get away, you foul bitch! I ain't fooling for your charms!"

Her wings tightened, and covered both of us. This soft feeling in my hand, despite the cloth which covered it-

Only one word could describe it…

Awesome.

"Do me…" She pressed her body against mine.

A single phrase, but as soon as she said that-

"What the fuck…?"

Something revolutionary happened within me.

**[AWAKEN! RED DRAGON'S RETRIBUTION: RESET!]**

* * *

My left arm was bathed in red light. The winged woman had let go off me in surprise, as her eyes wandered to the spectacle which was occurring.

**AAAARRRGH!**

The pain intensified itself. Now, my arm hurt a thousand times more than it did before. I couldn't stop the sweat which rolled off from my body; I couldn't stop the shaking which erupted from me when the torture was magnified.

My arm, it was as if my body was rejecting it. It was as if it didn't recognize it…

The glow illuminated the gloomy park. I could vaguely hear the whistling of the wind, but everything else was drowned by the screams I was releasing.

I didn't even realize the flapping of wings until something impaled my stomach.

**SHIIIIING!**

I was stabbed yet again…

"Miltelt!"

"Kalawarner! Raynalle has called us back…"

"I'm not-"

"Take Dohnaseek with you… or else… Master Kokabiel would be angry…"

I couldn't focus on anything, except for the pain… I heard the sound of rushing footsteps coming toward me, but the pain kept me from moving…

**SNAAAAP!**

**BAAAANG!**

A fist lodged itself on my stunned body. I was sent flying, and I crashed onto a concrete bench…

"Dohnaseek!"

"Fall back!"

I focused my eyes towards the attacker. It was the guy… he had gone back up… I should've finished him off…

"No! I will have my revenge!"

Revenge…? Revenge for what…?

For beating you to a pulp…? For humiliating you…?

"You…" I spat out the blood from my mouth, and shakily stood up.

"Revenge… That's my line, you asshole!" I shouted, as he charged, and we traded blows… My stomach was bleeding, so was my shoulder… My left arm was useless… my sight was getting duller…

But… I was still stronger… My second Origin was still left opened…

**GUHAAA!**

Yet… My strength betrayed me… Even my arm betrayed me…

Issei… I wanted to avenge him…

The culprits were in front of me, yet…

**BAAANG!**

I was too weak… Back in Earthland, no enemy could stand up before me…

Yet, why was I fighting with my life on the line…?

I couldn't protect a single person…

Issei…

**AARGH!**

The newcomer- a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, was the one wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit. She and the man ganged up on me. The taller lady was flying using her black wings, observing us…

"Die!"

"Just go down already!"

No…

Never… Not until I avenge him…

I wanted power… My Dragonslaying magic had betrayed me…

Power… power to defeat the enemies I was facing…

Power… the power to avenge my friend…

Power… a power to bring me home…

"_I'll be alright…"_

Issei's voice filled my head, and…

**CLICK… WHIR…**

The light on my arm, it started growing weaker, and weaker…

Until it solidified.

**AAAARGH!**

I swung blindly, and caught the man on the cheek.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The shockwave which erupted wiped away the remaining attractions and broke the nearby trees in half.

"…T…Twice Critical…?!"

The blonde girl stood still in shock-her hair had been blown towards the direction of the man's bruised body. She too crumpled towards the floor, her eyes frozen in fear, but-

I wasn't finished yet.

**[BOOST!]**

I opened my left hand, and stared at the odd gauntlet which should've been my arm a few minutes ago. It was covered in a red scaly plate from the wrist up, and a jewel which was shining red was housed in the center of an armor piece which lodged itself on my entire fist.

The jewel had odd markings in it, and the gauntlet itself felt light. The pain from my arm grew, yet I felt power humming from within me.

This arm… It was part of me, but-

It wasn't mine.

Yet, I swung-intent to exact my vengeance…

"Miltelt!"

"_Grope some boobs for me…"_

"…"

This blow would have sent her to hell.

**WHOOSH!**

My fist stopped an inch from her frozen face. An inch of dead air was all it took to make her pay, yet-

"…"

I couldn't do it after all… I couldn't kill them, even though they killed him…

I really am pathetic…

"…"

I slowly brought my arm down…

"Never… Never show your faces to me… again…"

The girl-Miltelt, ran in panic and flew away from the scene. Kalawarner picked up the unconscious Dohnaseek and swung him over her shoulder. After taking a long look at me, she left, but not before muttering-

"You… you will be my plaything…"

"Fuck you…"

With that, they vanished…

It was over…

I dropped to my knees, before my face slumped over to the cold, hard ground…

I had lost too much blood. I couldn't close my wounds, and my magic power was completely empty…

And my left arm… my left arm had changed…

**STEP… STEP… STEP…**

I could hear footsteps coming toward me, but I was already losing consciousness…

"Geez… I thought I told you to come to the club building after class…"

* * *

My dream was a weird one.

I was inside a dark room, staring at the only source of light-a mirror, which was only big enough for one,

But-

Facing me on the other side, was Issei… He looked fine-he was naked, but fine.

"'Sup?" He asked casually.

"Yo…" I replied.

Wait… What?

"Issei!" I shouted, as I rushed over towards the reflection. I started pounding on the glass-

"Hey, I can hear fine! Don't shout, dammit…"

"You're alive?!" I asked, disbelieving. I was happy, but this didn't make sense at all.

"I'm not dead, you idiot!" He answered, annoyed.

"What the hell is happening…?" I asked him, as he scratched his head in an Issei-like fashion.

"I don't know… One moment, I was dying, and then BAM! Everything went dark, and I started getting sleepy… I woke up after I felt something great…"

Something great…? Issei was letting out a lecherous smile, a smile I knew too well.

"You mean…"

"Hell yeah-Oppai… Even now, I can feel them-"

The light from the mirror started disappearing, and Issei's form started fading…

"…Wait!"

"D…on't…worry… Oppai…" He called from far away.

And the reflection on the mirror, shifted, and showed me something I never dreamed to see-

It was a red Dragon, with amber colored eyes.

But it wasn't Igneel, and if I looked closely, I could see its resemblance-

To the Gigantic Dragon, which I had seen, before I was lost in this foreign world.

* * *

"…Aah~"

I opened my eyes… The window was letting out a view of the afternoon sky, and I was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The fresh scent of fragrant herbs met my nose, and the sweet voice of a familiar person was ringing in my ears.

"Aah~Don't… Natsu~… Aah~"

The only problem was-I wasn't alone in the bed…

My chest felt heavy, and I could feel strands of red hair all over my body. My left hand looked normal, and it was moving on its own, and wrapping itself on two soft mounds of elastic flesh.

My crimson haired senpai was sleeping on top of me, her head rested on my chest, and her erotic moans filling the silent room. I was naked yet again, and so was she.

The thing which made things worse, was the fact that another person was inside the room.

"Ara, ara… you're awake, Natsu-kun~"

It was Akeno-san, and she was wearing an amused smile on her face.

I quickly pulled my hand away.

* * *

"Ara, Akeno…? What are you doing here…?"

The woman on top of me asked sleepily.

"I came to wake Natsu-kun up… Rias-"

"What is it…?" Rias-senpai got up into a sitting position, completely exposing her large oppai.

"This is already the third time… Why are you sleeping with Natsu-kun? You are royalty from the Gremory Family, so-"

"Why not? He's my servant, isn't he? Besides, it's not like I'm having s-sex with him. I'm not spoiling him until he starts listening to me! "

"Um…" I got up too, raising my hand like a kid in order to get an explanation, but-

Rias-senpai started hugging me from behind. I could feel her breasts pressing behind me. Her hands roamed my body-

"Hmmm… Your wounds are gone… and, I've only seen it for a few times, but I have to admit-you've got an extremely robust body, Natsu."

Hmm? Ahh…

"Well, I have been training since I was little…" I replied honestly.

"Yes… Natsu-kun's body is well built." Akeno-san agreed while blushing. I puffed my chest in pride, before-

"Wait a minute… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" I shouted after realizing the state I was in.

This doesn't make sense… This doesn't make sense… This doesn't make sense…

I'm naked again! And so is she! In porno movies, this could only mean one thing!

I wanted answers dammit! What the hell did she do to me~

"Natsu, don't get the wrong idea. There is a perfectly good explanation for this…"

Oh really?! There is only one answer for this-Its sex isn't it?!

"Are you telling me that you were healing me again?! Is that it?!" I yelled dubiously.

"Yes… Yes I am."

Ahh… Then again, I could be wrong.

"…"

Still, I was a bit happy that my chastity was left untouched.

No, I wasn't feeling disappointed… not at all…

"Oh…"

"You have been unconscious for three whole days. I've been nursing you back to health when I found you-"

The, she pinched my arm… painfully.

"Ouch! What the heck?!"

"This is for not listening to me! I told you to go to the clubroom after class, did I not? If only you listened, then you wouldn't have been hurt!"

She kept pulling harder.

"You were bleeding! There were holes all over your body!"

And harder, until I gave in.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" I apologized, but she kept pulling, until it seriously started to hurt for real.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it! What would I do if you died? Do you know how worried I was?!"

She… had tears in her eyes.

"…You were worried…?"

"Of course I was… Geez, you idiot. I know you still haven't forgiven me for giving you empty promises... I can't live over that fact with you dying on me… I promised I'd find you a way home, didn't I? And I will see to it that you go back home…"

"…"

"Trust me… okay?" She leaned closer, and placed her head on the crook of my neck.

My heart didn't stop beating. This scene is just like that one scene from the movies-

A scene for newlyweds after their first night….

I shook the thought from my head.

"…Fine…"

I muttered half heartedly.

**AHEM…**

Akeno-san made a coughing noise from her throat.

"Geez, get a room, would you? And Rias-doing a love comedy act with your servant while both of you are naked… really…" Akeno-san shook her head, and slowly left the room.

Wait… Did she say servant…?

I looked at Rias-senpai, who was twirling her hair with her fingers.

"What did she mean-"

"Hmmm… I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

She got up, revealing what was hidden behind the white sheets which covered the both of us.

And I felt a dam breaking inside me-

-Cue nosebleed.

**GUHAAAA**!

In front of me… Everything was exposed.

That pale skin… those enormous breasts… that perfect figure-

And that valley below which was waiting to be discovered-

Issei, if only you were in my place… you would have died a happy death.

I felt fresh blood spurting out of my nose.

* * *

The shower was refreshing. As the cold water drenched me from head to toe, I felt the heat inside me being quenched… My body really had been healed, and the stimulating sight was now far away from my mind; the beast which had been awakened only a few moments ago was now kept at bay.

That would have been the case, if only she hadn't joined me in the shower room.

"Are you still using the shower, Natsu?" Came a familiar voice from outside.

"Uhhh… yeah? I'm almost done-" I answered after a few moments of thinking. Behind the curtain, I could see the curvaceous silhouette of a female walking towards me. I felt the urge inside me rising once again.

And just like that, the curtains opened, and Rias-senpai entered, wearing nothing. Unsurprised, I hid my man parts with a towel.

"Hmmm? A cold shower… It doesn't suit your temper." She joked. She looked me over from head to toe, and after our eyes locked for the second time, she blushed and looked away.

"Umm. Do you mind?" She gestured to the knob which would let the warm water flow. I shrugged, as I slowly went outside.

I closed the curtain behind me, and started getting dressed.

A few minutes later, I was staring outside the open window.

It took me this long to realize that I was actually in the Occult Research Clubroom. The burnt floor and the melted paint, evidence of my defiance in the last few days, back when I had stormed off-they were gone. The room, though old-it looked fresher and tidier from before.

As I stared at the sinking sun, I started to recall what had happened.

I had fallen into this unknown land.

I was found by Rias Gremory.

I met Issei, and I was sent to school.

Akeno-san was kind to me, and I befriended a lot of people.

Issei's parents treated me like a true son, and

"Amano Yuuma…No, Reynalle…"

How fitting… the sunset… she stabbed him the moment the light faded…

She was going to pay…

I nearly died, twice-those winged freaks were persistent… my magic had failed me, but-"

I glanced at the shower room, where a certain girl was taking a bath.

-she had saved me again…

And now…

I stared at my arm… waiting for something to happen. I had seen Issei in my dream, and I believed that he was alive…

But where the hell was he…? And what the hell was with that red dragon?

I wanted answers, dammit!

"It's beautiful." Someone had snuck up on me while I was thinking. I looked to my side, and saw Akeno-san's smiling face. She carried with her a platter and a teacup, which I took without hesitation.

"Thanks…"

"Are you alright?"

"…oh. Yeah, I'm okay." I replied after zoning out.

Seriously, what's going on…?

"You're thinking about them, aren't you…?" Akeno-san asked worriedly.

Yeah… I was.

I thought about them every single time.

What happened after I had disappeared?

I was worried…

I my hand tightened around the window sill, as I started thinking of negative thoughts.

I wanted to go home as fast as I could, but-

"Natsu-kun." A warm feeling spread on top of my hand. Akeno-san was tenderly holding it as she stared at the view which overlooked Kuoh Academy's school grounds.

This girl, she reminded me of Mira… she was gentle, and kind… and her words were soothing…

"Would you tell me about them sometime?" She asked.

"…Hmmm?"

"Your nakama… I'd want to hear about them…" She showed me a smile which I haven't seen since now. It was a smile which radiated pure kindness.

If you smile like that, I can't possibly refuse…

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

We were finally gathered.

The first year-Tojou Koneko, and the famous second year who was liked by every female in school (and likewise hated by every single male… yeah, he was hated more so than I.)-Kiba Yuuto, came after a while. Rias-senpai had finally finished her long bath, and I was seated on a comfortable couch. The crimson haired lady sat on a table chair, and Akeno-san was standing right beside her.

"Natsu Dragneel. It is time to tell you everything."

I gulped, and slowly nodded as I tried relaxing. Tojou offered me some biscuits to eat, which I took to calm myself down.

"Let's begin with a lesson."

A moment of silence, and then-

"Hell no…" I answered immediately.

"…What?"

"No lessons. Just get to the point… If you start going on about angular displacement and linear velocity, I'm leaving." I answered seriously. The residents of the room were silent, and I could see their faces making bitter expressions.

"Ahh, he's one of those difficult to understand types, isn't he?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Akeno-san answered after some consideration.

"…I don't think so…" The petite first year declared, as she shoved a slice of chocolate cake through her mouth. After some chewing, she swallowed it, before continuing.

"…Senpai is an idiot." She stated flatly.

Eh…? An idiot you say?

"Man… A little kid like you should watch your language-" I was going to pat her head, but-

"…If you touch me, I'll tell everyone that you're a lolicon."

My eyebrows twitched, as I felt an obvious tickmark grow on my forehead. I sat down, rather pissed. This girl really made sharp retorts on a whim, and I really don't want to be called a lolicon.

"…Can I continue now?"

"Oh… yeah. But please, spare me the difficult parts." I pleaded.

"Fine… You remember the guys from the other day, right?" She started.

"Yeah. Those winged freaks. Just who are they…?"

"Not who, but what-Those guys, are fallen angels…"

Fallen angels…? They're angels which fell from the sky…? Now this is…quite stupid.

"So, why can they fly? If they fell, shouldn't it be because they couldn't fly...?" I voiced out stupidly, but I was ignored.

"In this world, there are many things which are kept hidden from ordinary humans. The existence of mythological creatures-beings from stories and legends… In this world, these beings are real. Judging from your expression, you believe me, right?"

"Well, the world I'm from has flying cats, talking flowers, a cross with a mustache, a dog with a drill for a nose, a horse which keeps shaking its face sideways, a slot machine which acts like a human, a living stick, a walking castle, a stripping pervert, and a bunch of Dragons… so seriously, what's there to not believe in?"

"…Point taken. And did you say a flying cat?" Akeno-san asks with interest.

"Yup. I have one, and he talks too…"

"…Cool." Toujou muttered. I recalled my perverted buddies saying something about her being fascinated with cats.

"Going back-among these myths, there exist three factions who have been fighting since the beginning of age and time. These are Heaven-with its leader, the omnipotent being known as God, and his legions of angels. The Grigori-angels who have betrayed Heaven and were cast down because of their greed and wickedness. And there's us-The residents of Hell, the Devils-"

"Who for an unknown reason is helping me out. Weird… The devils in the stories are-" She ignored me yet again and continued.

"We, the devils, have been in a war with the fallen angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the underworld, which is split into two separate areas for both factions. The Devils form pacts with humans and this increases our overall strength. The fallen angels, on the other hand, control humans to eliminate Devils. Then, the heavenly angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So simply put, the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen angels and Angels, with humans caught in the middle."

"And where do I come in? I'm neither of the three, after all I'm-"

"Human…? You really think so?" She asked vaguely. I scratched my head-well, I am human. Sure, I was raised by a dragon, but I am still human. That doesn't make me into a hybrid, or anything, right? Well, I still want to be a dragon though…

"Well, I'm not ordinary I guess, but-" She shook her head, and her next words shocked me.

"What happens in the day…? You feel uncomfortable, compared to before…"

What…? How did she know?!

"In the night… You grow stronger for some reason, correct?"

"How did you-"

"During your last fight, why did you feel the light which pierced you hurt more so than before…? Do you know why I'm going out of my way just to see that you're alright? Why I'd search for any means in order to bring you home…?"

Four pairs of black leathery wings showed themselves, a pair on each of the residents within the room.

"Natsu Dragneel, did I not tell you that you lost something important a few days ago…?"

"You mean my-"

Only one thing came to mind, but the answer didn't fit in with the seriousness of the situation.

"No… Please don't joke about that." She replied, as if sensing my answer.

"Then, what?!"

"…"

"…Your humanity. Natsu, when I brought you home after Hyoudou Issei disappeared-you were dying. I did the only thing I could in order to keep you alive-I turned you into a Devil."

The truth was finally revealed.

* * *

I felt something appear on my back.

Wings. Black leathery wings, like the ones they had.

"FUUUCK! Get it off! Get it off!" I ran around, trying to pull out the things, but-

"It's no use… You can't go back to the way you were before-"

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I asked angrily. I did not want to be a Devil!

She took out something from her pocket. It was a glowing, red object, which looked like a carving of a horse's head.

"Do you know what this is?"

I scrutinized the object closely, but I was entirely clueless as to what it was.

"It's a horse, isn't it?"

"Correct. But to be more specific-It's a chess piece."

A chest piece? Is it related to boobs or something?

"…?" I showed a dumb look to express my understanding.

"You don't know what chess is?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. Is it important? What does it have to do with me being a Devil?!"

Rias-senpai snapped her fingers, and Kiba Yuuto nodded. He went towards a corner of the room, and took out a wooden suitcase type of thing. After unlocking its hinges, I found out that it was actually a checkered board, containing a couple of small objects similar to the horse. Kiba arranged the pieces, but I was as clueless as ever.

After he was done, I moved over towards the table where it was placed. There were a total of thirty-two pieces-sixteen each for a different color, which in this case, was black and white. I stared at a similar looking horse, and noted something.

I picked up what looked like a castle tower, and looked at it closely.

"That's a rook, and this is a bishop." Akeno-san answered before I even asked, pointing to the pieces on the other side of the horses, opposite to the rook. I nodded, and my eyes wandered to the two middle pieces. As if sensing my thoughts, the crimson haired teen pointed at the figure which looked like it was wearing a crown.

"This is a queen, and beside it is the most important piece-the king."

What is this-a kingdom?

"So, is this some sort of game?" I asked, uninterested. Both senpais nodded.

"Yes. It's a rather popular strategy game in this world, mind you. Basically, the objective of the game is to take out the enemy king, and protect your own by manipulating the other pieces. Among them, the rook has excellent defensive and offensive capabilities. The horse, or knight, excels in tactics and speed, and it is capable of surprising the enemy. The bishop is used for its range, and supportive abilities. And the queen-it is a combination of all three, hence it is the most versatile piece. Got that?"

"…Uh…?" I blurted out.

-No, I didn't get it.

"Never mind… Now, I want you to look at the front liners."

Hmmm… Now that I think about it, there are eight similar looking pieces in front of the ones mentioned before.

"These are the soldiers, or otherwise known as pawns. They are slow and weak-"

"So, they're insignificant-" I muttered.

"No. Sure, they are frequently used as sacrifices, but-"

She hesitated, before continuing.

"These pieces are the ones which can turn the battle around-"

"…" I thought for a second, before-

"Whoa… Back up-what the hell is the point in this?"

"…"

Yeah. What did it have to do with me becoming a Devil…?

"The Devils use a system known as Evil Pieces. Basically, it's a real life version of chess. A High-class Devil has the ability to gather servants they deem worthy to be in their peerage, and they are reincarnated as Devils."

"So…?"

What do I care about this nonsense?! I want real answers!

"When you were dying, you wished for help, did you not?"

I vaguely remembered calling out, back when I thought I was going to die, but-

"A way home, you said… I was summoned because of your desire, through the piece of paper you kept inside your pocket." She pulled out some slips with familiar markings in them-markings which I found to be identical to the ones on the walls and floor. I recalled Akeno-san giving me a similar piece of paper before I left to find Issei.

But still-it made no sense. So what if I called? Why the hell did she appear?!

"Natsu please, listen to me… This mark-it summoned me because of your desire… And when I found you, you were nearly dead."

I was silent… The wings on my back-I felt them twitching, before they disappeared.

"I used the Evil Pieces to let you relive your life, at the cost of being a Devil. You don't want to die, do you not?"

Die…? So it was either becoming a Devil, or dying…?

I swallowed hard… I am happy to be alive, but still-

"Of course I don't! But why do I have to be a Devil for that?!"

"If you died, you wouldn't be able to see them anymore…"

"…"

…Yeah… she was right.

If I died, it was goodbye forever… I would never be able to see them…

But looking at it positively, with this, I can still find a way to see them!

Maybe…

"Do you understand now?" Rias-senpai asked.

"…" I remained silent, but she understood my look.

"Okay, so a recap. Now, you are a part of my peerage. These guys-Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko, they are like you. I reincarnated them, and I strengthened their traits by giving them a piece aligned to their abilities."

"…What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yuuto, is my knight-His trait is speed. Koneko, is my rook-She is extremely strong, and her endurance and defensive skills are top-notch. Akeno is my Queen-she is flexible in battle, and her skills are well balanced."

Rook, Knight and Queen. If she was the one who reincarnated them, then-

"From where this is going, you must be the king, huh?"

"Correct. I am their master, and yours."

Master, huh… So, in the end-

I'm merely a tool… I may be alive, but my freedom is merely an illusion…

"What, do you want me to call you master from now on?" I spat out.

"No, that title is tasteless… Since I am this club's president, I'd rather you refer to me as buchou."

What? I'm not part of this club! Since when did I sign up for this?!

"Why should I?! I'm not-"

"Starting today, you're a member of the Occult Research Club. I've already attended to the necessary paper works."

"What?! You can't-"

"Of course I can. I'm your master, and I'm the reason you're still alive. Aren't you grateful?"

What the hell?! My hands are already full trying to study "diligently"… Why the hell should I increase my workload by joining clubs? Issei didn't join any clubs-

"Well, I am grateful that you saved me, but why-"

"There are always consequences for every action…" She stated mysteriously.

"…"

There's no use arguing… Fuck!

I wanted to voice out my dissatisfaction, but there were more pressing matters to take care of.

Finally, I asked what I had been eagerly waiting for an answer to.

"So, why did those spears of light hurt more? During my first fight-they weren't like that! Sure, they were sharp, but they never burned!"

She gave me a long look, before replying.

"The answer is simple-Devils are weak to light. Light is like poison to us, who dwell in the darkness." She answered, as if it was obvious.

"What…?! So, if Sting fights me, I'd receive more damage?! Fuck no!"

Hmmm… but then again, I wouldn't be able to fight Sting, or anyone with my current condition, because-"

"Calm down… That's the least of your worries." She voiced out as if reading my thoughts. Was she a psychic?

"What do you mean…?"

"The way you are now, your own body is torn between two poles…"

"What-"

What the hell did she mean?!

"You couldn't call on your magic the last time, right?"

"How did you know?!" I asked, surprised.

"Because I was the one who sealed it."

I stood up and glared at her. My fists were shaking in anger, but I kept myself from charging recklessly. Her other servants had put up defensive positions in case of an attack, but Rias Gremory was calm.

"Your magic-It is called Dragonslayer, correct? You told me that it is a lost art capable of killing Dragons. The fire which was granted to you by your parent-it runs through your blood, and it is the source of your magic."

"Yeah, so what?"

I was confused… What the hell happened to my magic? Why the hell did she seal it in the first place?!

"Your left arm, is the arm of a dragon's… Naturally, your Dragonslayer magic would be incompatible with it…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed to form. The arm of a dragon? What the hell was she talking about?!

"…!"

…But then again, my left arm did change in that last fight…

"I don't understand."

She nodded, before continuing.

"You magic, is destroying the very arm which you have received from Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

The eerie silence was unsettling, and the blanket which covered my body offered me the warmth that I yearned for.

Yet, I couldn't get some sleep that night.

How long had it been since I laid down to get some rest? An hour-or two, maybe? My eyes were heavy, but sleep was nowhere near my reach. I turned, and turned, until my covers had finally fallen.

"Fuck!" I shouted, and slowly got up into a sitting position. I stared at my left arm-

"—_Desire. Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."_

That's what she said…

I closed my eyes, and pictured my guild, my nakama, everyone I've left behind…

I wanted to go home, yet-

**SHINE!**

I brief glow illuminated the dark room, and I opened my eyes, looking at what used to be my left hand-now, it had reappeared. The red gauntlet which covered my arm-its jewel was glowing with red light, as if it wished to speak to me.

"You were carrying something like this huh, Issei?"

Sacred Gear…

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Things were starting to get serious all of a sudden.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Issei's arm? What do you mean…?"

"Natsu, what do you yearn for the most?"

The question caught me by surprise.

What did I yearn for the most?

…It was Igneel, wasn't it? After all, my journey began after he had left me… My dream, had always been to find him, and ask him why he abandoned me.

But now, this wasn't the case…

Right now, I simply wanted to go home…

"Are you alright, Natsu-kun?"

"Huh…?"

I felt a drop of liquid rolling down from my cheek, followed by another, and another.

I was crying. I hastily wiped it away… But the moment my left hand touched the tears-

My arm started glowing.

"It's happening… Natsu, this is the cause of Hyoudou Issei's death. The reason he was targeted, was because of this." She pointed to my arm, which had changed its form—

What appeared was a gauntlet covered arm, with intricate patterns of armored plates on top of each other-extending all the way towards my elbow. My hand was covered in the same material, but embedded on top of my wrist, was a glowing gem which was emitting light.

"What the hell is this…?"

"That is a Sacred Gear… It is a weapon, granted by God-no, his system, which serves the purpose of creating miracles… And it is the reason why I sealed your Dragonslayer magic…"

"Buchou… It doesn't like the one you told us about…" Kiba muttered. Beside him, Tojou was nodding in agreement.

"Indeed… I may be wrong, but if I was, why did his magic react to it? There could only be one reason…"

"Whoa…! Wait up, I don't understand! What the hell is happening?! Why the heck is my arm like this?! First, I was turned into a Devil, and now this?! This is fucking messed up! AAARGH!" I grabbed my head in frustration. Seriously, my mind was moments away from shutting down.

"Natsu, tell me what happened exactly before Hyoudou Issei vanished…"

I thought for a while, before answering-

"He touched my left arm, and started glowing all of a sudden. Then, he vanished without a trace, and after that-"

"Your arm felt an unimaginable pain… But what exactly did he say to you…?" She pressed on.

I thought deeper, trying to recall the scene.

_"…Wherever you are… I will always be with you… Though I may be weak, and insignificant… but… I will try… my best to help…"_

What the- I could remember every single word Issei spoke.

_"…I only wanted to help you… ever since I met you, I knew… sadness-it lingered in your heart… I knew, despite the smile you showed… you were keeping it hidden…"_

Weird… This was really weird…

_"Your arm… the arm that protects the ones you hold dear… __Please… take care of my folks… mom… dad… Matsuda… Motohama…"_

_"…And please… grope some boobs for me… then, I… I'll be alright…"_

"…Seriously?" She muttered, raising her eyebrows slightly. Akeno-san was covering her amused smile, and Kiba, together with Tojou-they were making bitter faces.

"It sounded cool…"

"But the last part was a bit-"

"…perverted." They voiced out.

"Hey, you told me to tell you exactly what he said-" I yelled. Seriously, why can't they appreciate my memory?

"…Fine. Well, I'm not sure-"

"Don't you dare give me vague answers-" I warned her. I wanted true, concrete, realistic, and other words of similar meaning-answers.

"After all, I'm not an expert in Sacred Gears, but I'll tell you this… That arm, belonged to Hyoudou Issei. The Fallen Angels might have discovered it through some means, and thought of him as a threat. After Issei felt his life dwindling away, it must have heard his desire-"

"Desire…?"

"-The Sacred Gear must have heard his wish, and since the host was dying, it heard his request-the Sacred Gear was transferred to you."

I still don't get it. What the hell did this all mean, dammit?!

"—Desire. Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." She clarified.

"If my guess is correct, that Sacred Gear must be extremely rare-"

I suddenly recalled something.

"The blonde told me it was a Twice Critical or something…"

To that, she laughed, while the rest of the members had uneasy expressions on their faces.

"…So, they don't know… That is good. I'll give you my theory for now, so listen well." I nodded, eager to hear the explanation.

"I think that the Sacred Gear you have, is one of the extremely powerful ones, which have the soul of a certain dragon sealed in it…"

…WHAT?! A dragon has been sealed inside?! Whoa!

"Seriously?! You're not joking, are you…?"

"Well, there are dragons in this world, but my point is-your body tried to reject the sacred gear."

"…Why? It was given to me, wasn't it…? And, did you just say that there are dragons in this world?"

If this was the case, there might be a possibility for Igneel to be here!

"There are some things which can never be joined together. Darkness and Light can never coexist… Am I correct?"

Isn't that obvious…? Where the hell is she getting at…? I want to learn about the dragons!

"Another thing-dragons and Dragonslayers. Imagine if they are fused-the balance of the universe might as well crumble. Because Dragonslayers exist for the sole purpose of slaying Dragons. A Dragonslaying Dragon-pretty ironic, don't you think?"

-And it hit me. I was a Dragonslayer-within these veins flow my magic-the blood which contained the Fire I had received from Igneel.

"Since the Sacred Gear was originally a dragon's, your body tried to destroy it. When I reincarnated you, I sealed the thing which was the source of your magic-it was a container… I did not expect you to have another one, which, when you opened, nearly broke the seal I had placed in the first one. Seriously, just how strong are you…?"

"What would happen if you didn't seal my magic?" I asked curiously. So the she sealed my first container, huh?

Wait….This is bad! This is really bad!

"Well, one of two things might happen. The Sacred Gear might fight for dominance, and take away your Dragonslayer magic, or your body might fight back, and cripple your left arm in order to subdue it. Worst case scenario-you'll lose an arm, and for a certain reason, it will never be replaced."

"Then cut off my arm or something! I'd rather lose an arm than lose my magic!" I yelled.

"…If I did that, Hyoudou Issei's existence will be lost."

"…What…?"

Issei's existence, will be lost…?

"I assure you, Hyoudou Issei is still alive-and right now, that arm you hold is the only way of bringing him back. It is a baseless hypothesis, but if ever you lose that Sacred Gear, Issei will be lost forever… You don't want that, right?"

So, Issei is still alive? That is good… but-

"Why…? And how?! Tell me…!"

"I don't know anything beyond these… For now, these are the only things I can tell you…"

"FUCK THIS!"

I tried storming off, but two hands stopped me.

Both of my upperclassmen were holding onto an arm.

"Please, don't go… You're not as strong as you were…" Rias-senpai muttered.

"Let go…"

"Natsu-kun, we are doing this for your own good…" Even Akeno-san…

"For me?! I already got involved with a load of bullshit I don't even know about! And here you are, trying to drag me into another thing by turning me into a Devil! Seriously, I've had enough!" I tugged hard, but-

The world turned upside down, and for some reason, I was lying on the floor. A sword was pointed on my throat, and Kiba was holding it, looking at me with eyes full of hesitation. Tojou was sitting on my stomach, aiming a fist on my face. I smirked.

"You guys think you can take me on?"

**SPARK!**

"Don't make us fight you…" Akeno-san mumbled, while electricity sparked in her hands. Beside her, Rias-senpai was crossing her arms.

"True, if you were at full power, I know we won't have a chance… But, your magic is sealed, and the only thing you have is that arm which you don't even know how to use. There are four of us, and I have to tell you-we are undoubtedly enough to hold you down if you fight."

"Tsk. We'll find out, won't we?" I tried to move an arm, but-

**CRAAAASH!**

A cocked my head to the left on instinct. When I looked, Tojou had punched the area, and her entire arm had gone through the floor.

"…I won't hold back next time, senpai."

"…"

What the hell? Was she always this strong? I couldn't get up, so I glared at her.

Her panties were colored white, by the way… It was completely exposed…

Hey, that's not the issue here!

"Natsu, I'll leave you with a choice-You can choose to leave these doors, cut your connections with us and forget everything, however-I'll take away the pieces I have inserted inside you, you won't be a Devil anymore."

"…then-" I was about to tell her to do it-

"But you'll die. Right now, the only thing which is keeping you alive, is me. You might become human again, but at what price? There would be no way for you to return alive, and there is little chance of another Devil coming to your aid-not that I'm expecting you to trust another one, then at which point, you'll be dead…Alone, inside a world far from yours. How about it?"

"…" I was silent. So she was my lifeline, huh?

Fuck!

"Or, you could stay with us. Live the rest of your life as a Devil. Devils live for a very long time-centuries, no-even millennia… You'll be taken care of, given what you want-money, power, women-anything you can dream of-"

"I don't need any of those… I just want a way home." I spat out.

"-Also, with you becoming one of us, I could take this case to the higher ups, and they might find a way to send you home. I have connections to the ruler of the underworld, he could search-"

But why?

"Why are you doing this? I don't belong to this world! I have no purpose-"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course-"

She nodded towards the ones subduing me, and they backed away. Rias-senpai moved closer, and held her hand for me to take.

"The moment you fell from the sky, I knew- It was fate… You were a powerful being from another world, and a Dragonslayer at that… You met Hyoudou Issei, the bearer of that powerful Sacred Gear… When I found you-I knew something was bound to change in this world…You are the strength I have been searching for…"

I hesitated. That hand, it was tempting… too tempting…

"But right now, that power you seek is no longer here… I am a Dragonslayer, who has failed to become a Dragon…" I muttered wistfully, but the arm moved closer. Her hand landed on my chin, as she moved her face closer to mine.

"A Dragon, or a Dragonslayer-It matters not to me… What matters most is that you are a Devil; you are my servant, and I am your master…You are the power I need, and I am your way home…"

…My mind went blank.

Yet, I smirked, and removed her hand from my chin. She looked at me curiously, before I held my hand up.

"Heh… Devils really do give tempting offers… you do know that villains are the ones who say clichéd lines like that, right?"

"I don't care if you consider me to be a villain. Natsu, I'm doing this for your sake… To me, you are a precious servant…"

She took it, and pulled me up.

I wasn't convinced…completely. Still, a servant, huh?

Fine, I guess… For, now at least.

"If you fail to keep your promise-"

"Then, kill me. Would that suffice for you?" She declared confidently. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Sorry lady… I may look like this, but I don't kill people."

"Then I too am sorry… I may be a Devil, but I do keep my promises."

This woman, was something else… Are Devils really like this?

…After some more talking, Rias-senpai finally ended the meeting.

"I have already sent a letter to your guardians, informing them of your one week stay at school. Please take a rest in the bedroom-this building will be yours for tonight. Your body has still not fully recovered, and tomorrow, you will begin your job as a Devil."

"Fine."

The Club members bowed to the president politely, before nodding toward me in a friendly manner. It seems the hostility from before had completely vanished.

I waved in reply, before the president herself came to say her goodbyes.

"Good night, Natsu. Please, stay here okay?"

I had decided, to put my trust in these people once more.

"Got it, buchou."

Somehow, she seemed to have liked how I addressed her-

Because for the first time since the meeting started, she finally smiled sincerely.

**END**

* * *

Yet, here I was, sitting on a comfortable bed…

With thoughts that contradicted the state I was in. I was fine, but inside-

Everything didn't make sense. I called off the Sacred Gear I had summoned, and proceeded to think of a way to lull myself to sleep.

I remembered Issei telling me to do this if I couldn't sleep:

"_If you can't seem to get some sleep, then go watch some porno and jack off…"_

Jack off… What the hell did he mean? Would watching porno drive me to sleep?

I shook the lingering thoughts away, and remembered seeing a fridge somewhere near the room.

I walked towards it without tiptoeing; after all, I was the only occupant in the building. After getting a box of unopened milk, I went towards the window which overlooked Kuoh academy.

Man, the school was so beautiful at night. The buildings were pitch black inside, but where the moonlight shined, everything was illuminated. The trees were rustling, their leaves and branches swaying harmoniously with the evening wind. The steady croaking and whistling of animals sounded like an orchestrated musical piece.

Footsteps caught my hearing, but I made no move to put my guard up.

"Ara, ara… Can't sleep?" Someone walked over beside me. Her scent-a mix of Eucalyptus and honey, it was still fresh in my nose… For some reason, the heavy fragrance started to make me drowsy.

"Nah… Everything's just so… unsettling…"

I fixed my gaze at the black haired girl beside me. It was the first time I saw her with her hair down-she nearly always had it styled in a long ponytail, and I had to say-she looked prettier than normal.

I caught myself from staring for too long-she was wearing a see through negligee, which was a feast for the eyes. I could see her lacy, black underwear beneath.

If this goes on, I'll be way too excited to go to sleep.

"What are you doing here, Akeno-san?" I asked after looking away.

"Ufufufu…Were you expecting to see me naked, Natsu-kun?"

"…No…Not at all." I muttered in an undertone. She gave me an unreadable look, which gave me the shivers.

"Rias asked me to look after you, so I have the privilege to sleep with you tonight…"

"…What?"

There's something wrong with this development, right?

"…But don't tell her, alright? Let's keep this a secret between us… After all, you are her "precious servant"… Ufufufu, my blood boils from the mere thought of trying to steal you away from her…"

Ummm, Akeno-san? You're giving me a rather scary look, you know?

"Shall we go to bed, then?" She didn't wait for an answer, and dragged my arm towards the bed. I didn't even get to drink my milk.

And then, I found myself staring at the ceiling, with Akeno-san beside me. She was looking at me with eyes full of interest.

"…What?" I asked, unsettled.

"I'm waiting for you to get to sleep… Rias says you've got…interesting habits when you sleep." She stated, as she pulled the blanket to cover us both.

"…Interesting habits?"

"Ufufufu… I already saw what she meant, but I'll at least feel it first hand, so Natsu-kun, please go to sleep."

"You say that, but I really can't…" Yeah… Knowing that I'm sleeping with a girl… this is really unnerving…

"Then, how about you tell me your story, until you fall asleep? You did promise me that you'd tell me about your nakama…"

I thought for a while, crossing my hands behind my head, and she crawled closer to me-until she was right beside me.

For some reason, I felt at ease. I looked to my side, and Akeno-san looked back with eyes full of anticipation.

"Is it really a Japanese custom for boys and girls to sleep together?" I finally asked.

"I dunno about that… I'm simply spoiling my cute kouhai, in order to get to know him better." She answered.

Her body, was really warm, and how should I say this-Erotic?

I swallowed hard-this was more unnerving than I thought.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry for before…" I recalled the earlier incident, back when I shouted at her.

Man, I feel really guilty sharing some space with someone as kind as her.

"Ufufufu…You're really cute when you pout…"

She really did remind me of Mira… The only thing missing now, was Mira's sadistic nature, then she'd be Mira incarnate, back when she was a tomboy.

But Akeno-san isn't sadistic, right? Akeno-san is kind after all.

I gave her a serious look, which erased her amusement.

"Tell me your story, and I'll forgive you."

I smiled as I began.

And the night went on…

* * *

"_Natsu…"_

Darkness…

I was standing on something, but I could see nothing, except-

There was a mirror-it was standing before me yet again, reflecting light which came from nowhere. I walked up to it, and saw only myself-

Until the mirror shined, and the glow illuminated my surroundings.

And when it died down, Issei was staring at me from the other side of the glass

_"…Oppai…"_ He murmured with a grin.

**SMACK!**

I lost it; I punched the glass with some force, yet-

Not a single crack. Issei was covering his face, but upon seeing the incident, he removed his hands and glared at me.

_"Oi, Natsu-what the hell?!"_

"Why the fuck do you have to say that one word first when we meet?" I spat out.

_"Well, isn't it obvious?! I'm seeing some relatively fine oppai right now!"_

"…What?" I asked dubiously

_"Hehehe, I don't know why, but for some reason, I can see oppai before my very eyes! I can feel them rubbing against me. Oh man, am I in Heaven…? Or is this what they call the ultimate happiness-Nirvana!"_

He yelled with his eyes sparkling. His hands were grabbing the air in a very perverted manner, and drool was running down his lecherous face.

"Nirvana?! That's the thing I destroyed before… isn't it? Or are you referring to that legendary rock band which-" I voiced out, but he cut me off.

_"Shut up, okay?! I'm in the state of true happiness right now! Now that I can get a view of her face-what?! This is no doubt-Himejima-senpai! Whoah!"_ He shouted in surprise, but I frowned.

"…That's impossible… Akeno-san was sleeping with me…" I stated, scratching my head in confusion.

**BANG! BANG!**

He was ramming his fists on his side of the glass.

_"What the fuck did you say?! No! Natsu, what the hell do you mean by that~ First, you were sleeping with Rias-senpai, now, it's Himejima-senpai… Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"_

Something weird was going on… Was I dreaming? How the hell did he know that I was sleeping with buchou?

"Issei… where the hell are you, no-where the hell are we?"

He stopped his assaults, and brought up a thinking stance.

_"Hmmm… We're obviously inside a black room with a mirror… Well, I dunno"_ he shrugged.

The mirror started shaking-

**"_You're inside the Sacred Gear's consciousness…" _**And new voice cut in.

The room was filled with the laughter of an old man. I looked around, trying to find the culprit-

"…!"

I raised my fists in instinct. His presence-it was everywhere.

It was an enormous power, enough to make me tremble-but I kept my stance.

"Who are you?!"

_**"My… he really is alert."**_ The voice stated.

_"I told you, didn't I? He's also insanely strong-"_ Issei replied to the voice.

_**"Yes, I have seen his power first hand. Yet, it's quite the shame-it's incompatible with me…"**_

"Issei, do you know this old fart?"

The surroundings rumbled, and the darkness seemed as if it was choking me.

_**"Old fart! Do you wish to die, brat?!"**_

**SHINE! **

A bright light erupted from the mirror. I heard Issei's voice-

_"Geez, calm down both of you… Natsu-"_

And spared a glance at the mirror, but Issei was gone. A red dragon was staring at me on the other side, and Issei's voice was resonating from everywhere.

_"This is Ddraig… He's the Red Dragon Emperor."_

"…Dragon?" I murmured in disbelief.

It really was a dragon! The mirror only showed its eyes, so it must have been gigantic!

_**"…hmph… You think you can take me, just cause you're a Dragonslayer? Hah!"**_ He spat out arrogantly.

"Issei, explain this bullshit!"

The dragon-Ddraig, spoke in a low tone, as if pitying me.

_**"He still doesn't know… It would be best to tell him everything."**_

_"…Fine. This is my fault anyway."_ I heard Issei, and the mirror shined once more.

"What do you mean?"

The reflection changed yet again, and I saw Issei breathing out a long sigh.

_"Natsu, you remember the moment I vanished?"_

I slowly nodded.

_"Well, right after I knew I wasn't going to make it, He appeared."_

He gestured toward the dragon, who snorted.

The mirror shifted again, and I was shown a scene from before-

I was inside Issei's head, reliving his last moments just before he disappeared.

* * *

"ISSEI!" I could hear my voice, but through the mirror, I could only see Issei's unfocused eyes. My blood was gushing out from my mouth; my side had been pierced-it was that moment… The moment after I had saved his falling form.

**"_Do you want to live, Hyoudou Issei?"_** Ddraig's voice resounded, but only Issei had heard him. I was too busy screaming out his name.

"_Who are you..?" _He answered back, but his eyes were still closed. He was still unconscious.

I realized it then-this must have taken place at Issei's consciousness…

I focused on listening.

**"_Right now, that is not important. Your life is dwindling, and your body is being destroyed by the light. Your answer?"_**

I waited with bated breath.

"…_No."_

…What? My mouth gaped open-

**"…_Why not?"_**

"_If I live, I'd only be a burden to Natsu… If I wasn't taken hostage, he would have defeated those people… Yuuma-chan would have…"_

He's willing to sacrifice himself… for me…?

**"…_Do you want to help him then?"_**

"_I'm too weak… I'd only be a hindrance."_

**"_Then, Hyoudou Issei-I will give you a choice."_**

"_A choice…? What choice?"_

**"_Live… your soul will be placed in my care, and your consciousness will never fade. I will grant you the power to help your friend, but-"_**

Is he making a bargain...?

**"_You'll lose your body. A body without a soul will rot away, and your body is already damaged beyond repair… If this goes on, nothing will be able to save you. But, if you choose to live, I will house your soul inside me, and I will transfer myself to him. He'll become more powerful, you will be able to see through him, feel through him, but that body will never be yours… only your soul will be salvaged."_**

"_And the other option…?" _Issei asked.

**"_Die… and I will find a way to go to that guy regardless… I have seen his power, and I wish for him to be my new host."_**

…What? Why?!

"_Then, why are you giving me a choice…? You can just leave me be-"_

**"_I have heard your desire. You have many unanswered wishes-oppai, women, oppai, fame, oppai, but the final one struck me most… of all my hosts, this is the first time someone as weak as you appeared, yet, you have the resolve to sacrifice your already insignificant life for others. I have never met a host as kind as you… That man-he is strong, yet you foresee a weakness inside of him. You wish to help him, despite having no power yourself."_**

"_Of course… He... He is my friend after all."_

**"_You have only met him for weeks, yet-"_**

"_That doesn't matter! Look at him now! He is fighting for me, even though he isn't involved in anything! He is fighting for my sake; he is hurt because of me! Why can't I fight too?! I want to be as strong as Natsu, as popular and handsome as him-but I'm not! Okay?! I'm weak… Why the hell am I so weak…?" _

Issei…

**"…_You are still my host, and I am still your Sacred Gear. I will at least answer one wish for you, so decide."_**

"…_can I still be saved…?"_

**"…_if you desire it… then I will let it be so."_**

**"…_Do you not want to become stronger? If we stick with that man, we will be unstoppable. We will gain what we desire, and if ever we find a way… you might get your body back."_**

A slight pause. I knew Issei was thinking hard, after all, the dragon made it so that he would have nothing to lose if he chose.

"…_Fine. Do it… Please, help Natsu…"_

**"_And live… we will live through Natsu Dragneel." Ddraig muttered._**

* * *

**"_But the plan backfired. I did not know that you were a Dragonslayer."_ **Ddraig muttered soon after. The scene had dissolved, and Issei was back.

"So…Technically, you're inside me?" I asked my perverted buddy.

_"Yeah… right now, I'm freeloading inside you, well, specifically-your arm."_

A tickmark appeared on my forehead, and Issei started getting nervous.

"So...You're the fucking reason why my arm groped that Fallen Angel?!"

He was shocked, to say the least. Ddraig was laughing in the background.

"...Issei, it's alright-I can accept the fact that you're in me, but-you are giving me unnecessary trouble! Unlike you, I do not want to be branded a pervert!" I yelled seriously.

_"You're not angry at me for leaving you with a burden…?"_ Issei asked me, but I simple smirked.

"Of course not… you're my nakama. Even of you fuse your body to mine, it'd be okay."

_"Sniff… you're so kind, Natsu…"_

Stop crying, you ass. Also, since I'm freeloading at your house, I'll compensate with this.

"But, I've gotta do something about this arm though. Buchou told me that I can't use my magic with this…" I pointed out to both.

**"_Yes, she has sealed the magic container inside you, and even the second one has been forced shut… It shouldn't have been possible, but I allowed her…" _**Ddraig spoke suddenly.

"Why…?"

**_"If your arm gets cut off, the Sacred Gear will be lost, and Hyoudou Issei's soul will vanish."_**

"…!"

"What?!"

_"You didn't tell me that Ddraig!"_

_"…"_

Man, this is serious. So it really was a bad idea to cut off my arm. Thank God I didn't-I nearly killed Issei, dammit!

"Hey, Ddraig… Is it possible for Issei to get his body back…?"

The dragon didn't answer immediately.

_**"Hmmm…Of course it is… As possible as you getting your Dragonslayer Magic back and returning home to your world."**_

"…What?"

How did he know? Perhaps he knows about Earthland!

_"Natsu… I know everything now… Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail… You're an alien, right?"_ Issei spoke out from the mirror. Hey, what do you mean alien?! I'm normal! My skin ain't green!

Wait...? How-

**"_After the link was made, your memories flowed into him, and his has flown into you. Natsu, Issei and you will become "one", not only in mind, but also in body. Issei will see what you see, and feel what you feel. However, you have greater dominion over yourself, but Issei will be able to control an arm if his resolve is great."_**

"So, if he truly desires to touch oppai-"

**"_He'll be able to do so. That's why, bear with the shame, for both our sakes."_** He muttered with a sigh.

It seems you have it tough too, Ddraig.

_"You guys… You're looking at me as if I'm a sort of pervert."_ I shook my head, and continued listening to Ddraig. My mind was nearly close to crashing, but I need to endure! This is for Issei's sake!

**"_Soon, you will be able to remember Issei's life, even though you have never experienced it. The same goes to Issei…"_**

"What about his body? Is there a way to return him to it…?"

**_"I'm not sure how, but I do know it can be done. His body needs to be rebuilt, and the Sacred Gear must be transferred to the body together with his soul. Doing this will also enable you to use your magic again… but I don't know the exact process or duration for this…"_**

He stated uncertainly. Well, as long as it's possible, there's no problem.

"…And, can I really go home…?" I asked eagerly.

**_"As long as you desire it, you will. The only thing you need to do, is find a way."_ **His answer gave me hope. I could hear Issei chuckling.

_"And I'll help you, buddy… but let's get my body back first…"_ He stated sheepishly.

**"_I will also help, after all, you are my host. Partners?"_** He offered.

_"…Partners!"_ Issei proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Partners." I agreed.

Man, I've gotten myself involved in another weird situation,

And it seems that going home is still an elusive dream for me.

* * *

'Sup?

Blake here. It's been a while, huh?

If you're reading this first instead of the chapter, then I'm telling you this spoiler-

Natsu has been sent to planet Namek, and this story is already concluded. The sequel deals with Natsu in the Dragonball universe…

Well, not really. I'm just kidding…

Honestly, I don't know why I'm doing this…

Hahaha… Actually, I'm celebrating my Christmas break, what else? Also, a lesson here… If you want to read a condensed account of the entire chapter, then refer to this section from now on.

But please, do read the entire chapter instead of just going here… Writing twenty thousand words is actually quite tiring, ya know?

So, onto the monologue-

First of all… Hell yeah. Interesting twist, isn't it?

Well, I dunno if this plot has been used, cause honestly, I haven't read that many DxD crossovers, but still, I'm hoping the story is interesting enough for you guys. If you don't like it… then… don't like it.

If the story is not to your liking, then go read another one, you dumbass!

~Kidding! I'm only kidding… please do continue reading this…

Hahaha… please don't kill me. I'm too young to die!

Yeah, so Natsu goes all out from the start. Issei mysteriously vanishes after being severed by a spear of light. We find out that Issei's Boosted gear is transferred to Natsu for some reason, and Issei's soul is somehow housed within the Boosted Gear, which itself is in Natsu's left arm. So long story short-Natsu now has the Boosted Gear, and Issei's soul with it. Weird right? (I'll elaborate this later, when I introduce Azazel.)

Natsu is turned into Rias' slave… As a pawn, what else…? This, I know, has been used (*Cough*A Dragonslaying Pawn*Cough*) Forgive me for using it again. A quick fact-Natsu consumed eight pieces (Only eight, cause the Sacred Gear and Natsu's Dragonslaying magic cancel each other out, one can't be used together with the other. Basically, Natsu's original strength is his weakness… yeah, whatever. Again, I'll elaborate this later.) And yeah, we're going to see Natsu going Balance Breaker in a couple of chapters…

Hmm… Oh, right! It seems my statement of Natsu becoming weak was pretty vague, huh? Actually, I have nothing against strong protagonists, in fact-Natsu is going to be pretty overpowered later, with Boosted Gear and Dragon Force combined… (I'm thinking of something…) It seems a lot of you thought of this negatively, well-Don't worry. I'm not going to have Natsu become that weak-I'm only doing this to develop some plot lines… Natsu will retain his abilities, coupled with more, so don't fret man… Seriously, if I don't do something about Natsu's current abilities, he'd literally end battles in one line (Hmmm… Maybe I'll do this later… I dunno.) My point is-Natsu will become slightly weaker than he was (cause his Dragonslayer is currently sealed.) but if he gets over this, and merges the Boosted Gear and Dragonslayer together-something insane will happen. You get my drift?

So yeah, so I had Natsu and Issei become one. Issei, together with Ddraig will be the consciousness within the Boosted Gear. Issei will also be the cause of Natsu's supposed perversion. The future chapters will deal with Natsu's entourage trying any means possible to find his way back to Earthland, while Ddraig and Issei bicker over power and oppai. This is going to be hilarious, I know.

Next chapter deals with Asia and the climax between the Fallen Angels and the Gremory team. Yeah, I'm basing this story on the Dxd novel's timeline. And don't fret about the FT world getting forgotten… I assure you something nice will happen in the future.

Natsu's harem will be pretty straightforward-Rias will be the main, Akeno the secondary female, and it will mostly consist of girls who have interests in Issei… as well as some female characters in FT.

I'm hoping you get the references and jokes… Also, I'm looking for neat Sacred gear and Balance breaker names and abilities, in case I'll need them in the future. If you wish to share some ideas, then go ahead… I won't laugh (Maybe…. I'm actually thinking of a sub-species balance breaker for Natsu-one which… Oops, too much spoilers… Hahaha, sorry…")

Yeah… Christmas is here, so I'm issuing a challenge.

Don't worry, you get a present if you win…

If the combined reviews for both my stories reach a hundred and fifty before New Year's, I'll release a double chapter… However-only one story will get the double chapter, and the story which gets more reviews will get it on the next update. (Probably on January.) If you're interested, go leave a review, cause time is ticking… For more details regarding this, please check out my profile.

Also, you may have noticed a couple of mistakes, so please tell me about them. I haven't proofread this chapter yet, and it's really difficult to find mistakes in your own story, especially if it's got 20,000+ words. Please help me find these mistakes (Grammar error, spelling, punctuations or anything else.) so that I can sort them out as soon as possible.

Comments, Suggestions (for the harem, for future events or for neat Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker names) and Violent Reactions are welcomed. Just… Don't leave me with death threats if you hate the story... I've already gotten a lot of those in school (Again, I'm entirely kidding.)

Man… Drinking two liters of cola in the morning sure gets you worked up, huh? If you're thinking it, I'm not drunk. I've only had a bit of red wine yesterday. (Yeah, and I'm underage.) I'm planning to stuff myself later, so I need some extra space inside-which means, I'm going to the toilet... as in right now.

Merry Christmas and an awesome New Year to you guys! Leave me a present, will you?

…Pax…


End file.
